Dans les yeux d'une panthère
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: Ichigo est un universitaire travaillant comme serveur au Gotei13 pour savoir payer son appartement. C'est dans ce snack, qu'il fera la rencontre de Grimmjow qui le traînera entre enfer et paradis. Entre trafiques de stupéfiants, guerres de clans et relations amoureuses. /EN PAUSE\
1. Une arrivée et un petit boulot

_**Résumé :** _

_Kurosaki Ichigo, 20 ans, quitte la maison familiale de Karakura pour rejoindre une grande université réputée : L'université Seireitei._

_Mais bon voilà, son père lui a pris un appartement et il n'a pas de quoi payer le loyer. Il devra donc trouver un petit boulot. Ce boulot, il le trouvera dans un snack, à 20 minutes de chez lui._

_Le jour où il commence son boulot, il revoit un ami de longue date avec lequel il bossera comme serveur. Mais il fera aussi la rencontre de 5 membres d'un groupe de délinquants mal vu dans le quartier et par la police : L'Espada._

_C'est alors qu'entre trafic de stupéfiants, guerre de "clan" et relation amoureuse, Ichigo ne s'en sort plus. Il sera donc aidé par Renji qui essaiera de le tirer d'affaire et sera traîné entre enfer et paradis par Grimmjow, la panthère de l'Espada._

_**Note :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire est bel et bien de moi par contre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_**Note 2 :** Merci à Shini-sama de m'avoir aidée et de m'avoir encouragée à lancer cette première fiction ! Merci aussi à Dollylix, ma bêta pour m'aider dans mes fictions !_

* * *

_**Une arrivée et un petit boulot**_

* * *

Voilà une heure, voir plus que Ichigo était dans le bus. Il avait quitté Karakura pour se rendre à l'université Seireitei ou il allait apprendre le droit. Oui, Ichigo était décidé, il voulait être avocat. Quand enfin le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt, il serra ses mains moite sur sa veste. Son coeur battait la chamade et il respirait vite. Qui n'aurait pas peur, à son premier jour à l'université ? Personne, et ça Ichigo le savait. Même si à vingt année d'existence il avait traversé plusieurs épreuves comme la mort de sa mère ou la disparition soudain de son amant, Kensei qui ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles. Après ça, il avait arrêté son année d'université à Karakura.

Mais ça, c'était avant ! Là, Ichigo était plus que décidé ! Il allait faire ses années d'étude et devenir un grand avocat, comme ça mère aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Il était maintenant devant le panneau d'affichage. Son père lui avait pris un appartement, mais lui n'avait pas les moyens de le payer. Il allait donc devoir bosser et surtout, trouver un boulot et ce dans les jours qui suivent ! Ne prenant pas le peine de voir qui était avec lui en classe, il alla juste signaler son arrivé au directeur de l'établissement. Et pour se faire, il frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« -Entre...

-Bon...Bonjour monsieur ! Excusez moi de vous déranger je suis..

-Je sais qui tu es. Pas besoin de me le dire.

-Ho heu... d'accord.

-Ichigo hein ? Hmmm... laisse moi trouver ton dossier deux secondes. »

Pendant que le directeur farfouillait dans ses nombreux dossiers, un soupire las sortit de la bouche du roux. Ça faisait pas une demi-heure qu'il était là, que déjà il s'ennuyait à mourir. Son père lui manquait ainsi que ses soeurs. Être loin de chez lui, ça faisait l'air de rien un mal de chien.

« -Ha voilà ! Je l'ai votre dossier !

-Ho... et ?

-Et ça fait que je sais si vous avez ou non une chambre ici. Si vous avez ou non un petit boulot.

-Ha... et ?

-Et vous n'avez pas de chambre sur le campus mais un appartement non loin de l'université, lui lança le directeur dans un ton moqueur. Et vous n'avez pas de petit boulot.

-Ca je sais. Je compte chercher dès que je serai sorti de votre bureau.

-Ho, dans ce cas, bienvenue à l'université Seireitei Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Merci... »

Dans un long soupire, il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il fut entré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre dans cet appartement que son père lui avait trouvé. Il sorti donc l'adresse de sa veste et demanda à plusieurs étudiants où ça se trouvait. Après plusieurs minutes, c'est un blond, coupe au carré qui lui expliqua où trouver cette rue.

_Il est zarb'... j'sais pas si j'peux lui faire confiance. _Mais même après cette pensée, il se dirigea quand même par où le blond lui avait dit d'aller. Après un petit moment, il entra enfin de sa rue, trouva l'immeuble où son appartement était, et bien que ce soit sans trop d'énergie, il monta jusqu'à celui-ci, sacs sur les épaules et mains dans les poches.

Il en avait déjà marre. Kensei lui manquait encore, et pourtant ça faisait un an qu'il était parti. Un an sans nouvelles de lui. Un an sans lui.

Quand il entra dans son appartement, il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à celui-ci, qu'il alla se coucher sur son lit. Comment allait-il trouver du boulot ? Puis quel genre de boulot ça allait être ? Y resterait-il longtemps ? Se ferait-il viré avant d'avoir dit ouf ? Tout un flot de question passait de sa tête. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait un mal de tête terrible. Mais l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions et donc de se donner un mal de tête horrible. Il allait chercher du boulot et allait en trouver !

Dans son lit, ordinateur sur ses genoux, Ichigo tapait encore et encore sur le clavier. Il voulait trouver un boulot, et pour ça il lui fallait un CV. Et s'était ça qu'il était entrain de faire. Après en avoir fait un, il le mit en aperçu, mais il ne lui plaisait pas et recommença comme ça une bonne dizaine de fois. Une fois fait, le roux l'enregistra. Après, il mit au sol son pc et s'étala une nouvelle fois sur son lit, trouvant alors le sommeil.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo était déjà dehors de bonne heure. Il venait juste de quitter la librairie, là où il avait imprimer ses nombreux CV. Il portait une petite farde rouge sous le bras comportant les papiers en question. Ses pas le menaient vers de nombreux magasins, de nombreux snacks. A chaque fois, on prenait son CV sans y jeter un oeil.

Après avoir distribué une dizaine de ses curriculum vitae, Ichigo posa ses fesses sur un banc et souffla de mécontentement. Oui, il était mécontent de voir que sur les dix patrons qui l'avait reçu, huit avait jeté son cv sans même l'avoir regardé. Comment était-ce possible d'être un patron à la recherche d'un nouvel employé, et quand on avait un cv en main de le jeter après dix secondes pour dire ensuite : on vous appellera. C'était franchement dégueulasse !

A la fin de la matinée, il ne restait qu'un seul curriculum dans la farde. Ichigo n'avait pas baissé les bras, et avait continué à aller proposer ses services par-ci par-là dans différents endroits.

Fatigué non pas d'avoir marché, mais de s'être énervé pour un rien, le roux s'étala sur son lit dans un soupir las. Sa main frôla alors du papier. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et vit que sous sa main il y avait un journal. Journal qu'il avait prit la veille et qu'il n'avait pas feuilleté. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. La une indiquait encore une arrestation d'un membre du groupe de délinquants Zéphyr. Puis il y eut les faits-divers et enfin les petites annonces. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les différentes annonces : ventes d'animaux, ventes de vêtements, etc... et enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent sur la page des boulots. Lentement, il fit glisser son index sur chaque annonce. On cherchait principalement un ouvrier qualifié du type chauffagiste, plombier ou menuisier.

C'était quoi cette manie de toujours demander des chauffagistes, des plombiers, des menuisiers et on en passe ? Ichigo aurait mieux fait de suivre une sorte d'apprentissage et non de continuer ses études pour la fierté de sa pauvre mère défunte.

Après une dizaine de minutes à éplucher les annonces pour les petits boulots, le roux arrêta son doigt sur une demande. On cherchait un serveur à mi-temps pour le mercredi, le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi. L'étudiant s'empressa alors d'enregistrer l'adresse dans son portable ainsi que le numéro de téléphone.

Même pas cinq minutes après avoir fermé le journal, le rouquin s'était rué hors de son appartement, sa farde sous le bras. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta à l'adresse qui était notée sur son portable. Il pénétra dans le snack, balaya l'intérieur de son regard ambré. Ses yeux se stoppèrent net sur un dos tourné à une table. Ce dos, il le connaissait. Mais n'y prêtant pas attention plus longtemps, il demanda à un employé s'il pouvait voir le patron.

« - Le patron ? Ah oui bien-sûr, je vais le prévenir de votre présence !

- Merci. »

Bientôt, l'employé revint, lui expliquant où se trouvait le bureau de son patron. Ichigo s'inclina puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Il frappa à la porte et on lui ordonna d'entrer. Sans se faire attendre, il exécuta l'odre.

« Bonjour, excusez moi de vous dér...

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, le coupa l'homme en levant sa main. Pour le boulot de serveur ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Un CV à me donner je suppose ?

- Oui, acquiesça-il tout en sortant de sa farde le seul CV restant. Il le tendit au patron qui s'empressa de le prendre.

- Bien, laissez-moi un peu de temps afin que je puisse l'étudier.

- Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé. »

Pourtant, même en disant ça, il lui sembla que l'homme mit longtemps à observer le CV. Trop longtemps même. Alors que son esprit s'égarait, il fut tiré de ses pensées.

« - Bien. Très bien même ! Vous avez déjà travaillé comme serveur dans un petit bar de Karakura. Vous êtes un étudiant qui peut travailler les après-midis.

- C'est exact.

- Bien évidemment que ça l'est ! Bon. Je sais quoi faire de vous.

- Hein ?

- Je vous engage ! »

Surpris, il leva un sourcil. Il attrapa le contrat qu'on lui tendit et le parcourut vite fait de ses deux prunelles ambres. Tout semblait clair et surtout net. Il signa aux endroits indiqués et le rendit à son nouveau patron.

« - Vous commencerez demain !

- D'accord merci !

- A demain Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Euh... d'accord pas de problème. »

Et c'est après avoir serré la main de son patron, que Kurosaki sortit du snack et rentra à son appartement l'air satisfait. Demain allait être un bon jour, il commençait son nouveau boulot à mi-temps et n'avait pas cours avant la semaine prochaine. Cela lui laisserait le temps de s'habituer à ses horaires.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Le coeur battant la chamade, la respiration rapide, Ichigo pénétra dans le snack où il allait travailler à présent. D'un pas mal assuré, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de clients qui commandaient.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Tournant lentement la tête, il écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. La personne devant lui n'était autre que Renji, un ami qu'il avait connu du collège et avec qui il avait décidé d'aller au lycée et à l'université. Apparemment le rouge avait tenu promesse.

« - Renji ! s'écria le rouquin. Tu fous quoi ici !

- Moi ? Bah j'bosse tu crois quoi faut bien que j'paie mon appartement !

- Oh ! On sera collègue alors ! Euh attend... tu viens de dire que tu bossais ici ? »

Le rouge éclata de rire devant la tête du roux. Il lui tapota l'épaule amicalement puis l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'aux vestiaires et le planta devant son casier.

« - Bah oui j'bosse ici avec toi maintenant Ichi !

- Tu l'as su grâce au casier ?

- Ouaip ! Et le patron m'a dit de te dire comment marchait le snack.

- Je pense savoir comment marche un snack Renji. J'suis pas encore con.

- Y a des fois ou j'en doute ! Puis tu sais ici c'est un peu spécial ! On a des clients pas vraiment sympas !

- Ah?

- Ouais, j't'expliquerai tout ça pendant qu'on bossera ! Je te dirai avec qui tu devras faire gaffe surtout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bien évidemment que j'te l'dis ! Bon enfile ton tablier on va bosser ! Pas b'soin de te présenter aux autres ils savent déjà qui tu es ! »

Renji entraîna Ichigo à sa suite alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore fini de mettre son tablier. L'attachant avec hâte, le roux se retrouva au comptoir, Renji à côté de lui lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas faire. Une fois tout mémorisé, l'étudiant se mit au boulot.

Au début, Ichigo avait un peu de mal à suivre avec toutes les commandes qui se multipliaient. Des fois, il oubliait carrément de servir une table et on devait le rappeler à l'ordre. De temps en temps, il se dépêchait tellement, qu'il manquait de tomber. Renji, lui, faisait ça pépère comme s'il connaissait le métier depuis des années.

De temps en temps, le roux prenait une pause, s'affalant sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires. Il écoutait alors Renji raconter ses rencontres qui finissaient toujours mal. Et lorsqu'Ichigo et le rouge reprirent du service, les scènes se répétaient, le rouquin oubliait des commandes, manquait de tomber et surtout râlait. Après un moment, il attrapa le rythme qu'il fallait et enfin, il cessa d'oublier les commandes et de s'étaler sur le sol.

Les heures passèrent et l'heure durant laquelle le snack avait le plus de clients arriva. 18 heure, et tout un tas de personnes entra. Ils avaient surtout l'air de délinquants et non de personnes ''normales''.

Renji se plaça alors à côté de son camarade, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque table et s'arrêtèrent à un moment. Il déglutit difficilement. Son regard revint alors vers Ichigo qui lui aussi regardait chaque table.

« - Tu vois à la table 5, commença t-il, bah c'est l'Espada. Un groupe de délinquants qui contrôle le quartier. Enfin plusieurs rues même et tout ça sur une grosse zone.

- Ah?

- Ouais et tu vois celui avec les cheveux bleus ?

- Euh oui.

- C'est Grimmjow, mais tout le monde l'nomme la panthère. Il marqua une pause avant de conclure: tu t'occupes de cette table moi j'prends les autres !

- Hein ? s'écria Ichigo,mais Renji s'était déjà éclipsé. »

Peu rassuré, il prit son carnet, et d'un pas maladroit se dirigea vers la table numéro 5. Une fois devant, il se sentit vraiment petit. Son coeur se mit à battre étonnamment vite, et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il stressait. Après tout, un seul regard d'un petit groupe de la grande bande de l'Espada vous mettait presque HS.

« Bon...bonjour, balbutia-t-il, vous désirez ?

- Hmmm... pourquoi pas ton joli p'tit cul ? Lança le dénommé Grimmjow avec un air sadique.

- Grimm ! Reste correct ! Comme d'hab ! Dis le au cuisto il sait les trucs qu'on bouffe !

- ...Ok. »

Quand Ichigo se retourna et partit, il entendit glousser derrière lui, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il se rendit alors aux cuisines et expliqua la situation au chef. Lui aussi soupira. Dix minutes plus tard, le roux pouvait commencer à servir la table de 5. Il apporta deux hamburgers frites pour un gars aux cheveux rose bonbon -et ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on en voit- et pour une grande asperge ébène.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine pour la seconde fois, c'était avec deux steaks. Il les déposa devant un brun qui semblait somnoler et un gars blanc comme neige au regard à vous geler sur place. Puis ce fut avec deux nouvelles assiettes. Il les déposa devant le bleuté qui le dévorait du regard. Une fois les plats déposés, Ichigo retourna derrière le comptoir avec une immense envie de courir. Renji de son côté s'attelait à suivre le rythme que lui imposaient les commandes qui défilaient.

Ichigo prit la moitié des commandes et ne s'attarda pas au comptoir. Il entreprit donc de donner dessert sur dessert, plat sur plat et des fois son numéro.

Après un moment, il se sentit observé, et c'était bel et bien le cas. La table 5 était presque vide, il ne restait plus que le bleuté qui était là à regarder le roux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il appela Ichigo. Ce dernier reprit le carnet et se dirigea vers lui.

« Oui ? Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Oui, commença Grimmjow avant de sourire à nouveau, montrant ses canines pointues: toi.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu, je te veux toi et ton p'tit cul !

- Je ne pense pas non... »

Et sans rien dire de plus, Ichigo tourna les talons. Le bleuté le fixa encore un moment avant de prendre sa veste et de partir non sans lancer un dernier coup d'oeil au rouquin.

Après ça, le premier jour de boulot de l'étudiant se termina sans souci. Il rentra chez lui, prit une douche rapide et se laissa tomber dans son lit comme une masse.

Demain allait être un autre jour.


	2. C'est du harcèlement

_**Note** : Merci à Dollylix ma bêta pour avoir corrigée ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

_**C'est du harcèlement !**_

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours qu'Ichigo bossait comme serveur au Gotei 13 avec Renji.

Le premier jour avait été un peu catastrophique de par les bêtises qu'il faisait mais aussi à cause des oublis de commandes et de sa rencontre avec cette panthère de l'Espada. Sa deuxième journée s'était elle bien passée, l'Espada avait été là, mais pas ce fou qui n'avait pas cessé de demander les fesses du roux le premier jour. Le troisième, ça avait été du gâteau ! Le snack n'avait pas été trop rempli, et il avait donc su se débrouiller seul sans avoir à supplier Renji.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, Ichigo ne la sentait pas cette journée de boulot.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'il était réveillé, deux heures qu'il était sur son lit et qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Le regard absent. Mais enfin, il soupira, s'étendit puis sauta hors de son lit de façon totalement désinvolte.

Quelques heures plus tard, il marchait d'un pas lent dans la rue en direction de son lieu de travail, ses yeux dirigés vers le sol et ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Rien qu'en le voyant, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas du tout motivé et complètement dans les nuages.

Après vingt minutes de marche, le roux entra enfin au Gotei 13 où il découvrit Renji qui faisait encore une déclaration pompante à une blonde. Ichigo ne fit pas signe à son camarade, ce dernier étant trop absorbé par cette fille.

Ichigo se dirigea vers les vestiaires en traînant les pieds. Et quand il ouvrit son casier pour y mettre sa veste et son sac, un bout de papier glissa jusque sur le banc. Curieux, le roux le saisit entre son pouce et son index et le fixa un moment. **090 1206 1974**. Un numéro de portable. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il le rangea vite fait dans son sac qu'il mit dans son casier, agrippa son tablier, l'enfila et sortit des vestiaires.

Se mettant sans plus tarder au boulot, il prit trois commandes, alla au comptoir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il fit part des commandes. Lorsque celles-ci furent prêtes il les déposa sur les bonnes tables. Renji toujours dans sa déclaration désespérait le roux. Ichigo allait le forcer à se remettre illico au travail.

« - Renji ! Arrête de draguer et mets toi au travail !

- Mais Ichi', j'peux pas laisser partir cette fille !

- Et bien si ! Mets toi au boulot ou je m'en sortirai pas !

- Ooh ça va ça va gueule pas... »

Soupirant, le roux se remit au boulot cette fois accompagné de Renji qui même en travaillant continuait sa déclaration, ce qui exaspérait Ichigo.

Les heures passaient, et le snack se remplissait, se vidait pour se remplir à nouveau de clients affamés ou désirant seulement prendre un petit dessert avant de retourner travailler.

Même si ça faisait que peu de temps qu'Ichigo bossait au Gotei 13, le patron le félicitait déjà. Les clients semblaient satisfaits de la rapidité de son service.

Mais son moral tomba encore plus bas quand le petit groupe de l'Espada entra à dix-huit heure. Toujours assossié à la même table, Ichigo fût forcé par Renji à prendre la commande. Ne pouvant protester, il se dirigea alors vers la table 5.

A sa grande surprise, le bleuté, encore une fois, n'était pas là. Un grand sourire étira alors les lèvres du roux qui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

« - Bonjour ! Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Oh encore lui, commença le rose. Euh ouais comme d'hab.

- Idem pour tout le monde si tu vas par là cheveux barbie, commenta alors d'un ton froid l'ébène à la peau pâle.

- D'accord... je note. »

Dans un soupir, Ichigo tourna les talons. Ichigo aurait bien ri devant la scène qui se jouait derrière lui entre le rosé et l'ébène. Mais bizarrement son moral était au plus bas.

Il sortit de la cuisine avec deux assiettes qu'il déposa devant Szayel et Nnoitra. Ensuite il retourna chercher deux nouvelles assiettes pour Stark et Ulquiorra. Il fixa un moment le groupe, songeant que cette table était bien calme sans le bleuté.

La fin de sa journée de boulot se termina normalement. Et c'est d'humeur similaire à celle qu'il avait en venant qu'il rentra chez lui. Demain, c'était dimanche. Par chance le snack était fermé ce jour-là et donc, Ichigo pouvait dormir... un peu.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

« - Ichigoooooo !

- Arrête de gueuler imbécile !

- Han ça va ! Du calme !

- Comment tu veux que je me calme imbécile ! Tu gueules après moi dans l'amphithéâtre !

- Ouais moi aussi ça va Ichi !

- Han ! Je sais que tu vas bien Renji... »

Prenant place à côté du roux, le rouge le fixa un moment avant de soupirer. Il hésitait. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Devait-il lui dire que c'était lui qui avait mit ce numéro dans son casier ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment vu l'humeur du jour...

«- Sinon tu fais quoi ce soir.

- Je dors.

- Waouh Ichi ta vie est passionnante mon dieu !

- Waouh Renji tu n'es pas du tout passionnant mon dieu !

- Tu te fous de moi hein ?

- Totalement ! »

En effet, le roux n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il avait passé son dimanche à se demander à qui pouvait bien être le numéro qui avait glissé hors de son casier et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'imaginer des choses totalement insensées.

Renji l'embêta encore un peu à lui dire que les mercredis, jeudis, vendredis et samedis il prendrait les commandes de la table 5. Voyant que le roux ne réagissait pas, il se calma, laissant alors le professeur donner son cours correctement et laissant surtout Ichigo l'écouter.

A la fin des cours, le rouquin s'en alla sans même dire un au revoir au rouge. Il était vraiment préoccupé par ce numéro. A qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'avoir mit dans son casier ? Quelqu'un avait vu qui c'était ? Non... personne ne devait savoir c'était certain.

Le lendemain, ce fût la même scène avec Renji qui lui gueula encore après quand il entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Et Ichigo de nouveau n'écouta pas ses bêtises.

Et le surlendemain, au matin la même scène se répéta.

« - Renji ?

- Ouii ?

- Tu dis toujours la même chose chaque matin tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais donc change de disque et arrête de me parler de cette table 5 !

- Alors tu prends leurs commandes ?

- Si tu veux mais fiche moi la paix avec ça !

- Bien bien monsieur !

- J'ai un prénom vieux... »

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'université, il se précipita chez lui. Il prit rapidement une douche et prépara son sac de travail avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il fit les yeux ronds. Il était en retard. Il prit vite son portable et appela Renji avec une excuse bidon pour qu'il prévienne son patron qu'il arriverait en retard.

Sortant en vitesse de chez lui, le roux traversait les rues, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait. Encore dix minutes et il serait définitivement mort par les mains de son patron. Rien que la pensée de se faire viré lui procura un frisson d'inconfort.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son portable. Cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes et il serait H.S . Le roux se dépêcha alors, ne prêtant encore une fois pas attention à qui il bousculait. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'on lui empoigne le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux en rencontrant deux prunelles turquoises plantées sur lui.

« - Ooh... voici le ptit cul que je cherchais.

- Gné ?

- Tu t'rappelles pas d'moi ?

- Si... malheureusement.

- Dis pas ça, tu devrais justement en être heureux.

- Ou pas... Maintenant lâche moi !

- Ou pas. Oh je sais. Tu veux vraiment que je te lâche le bras ?

- Ouais espèce de boulet !

- Tu me passes ton cul un instant alors. Enfin juste le temps de tirer mon coup.

- Te fous pas d'moi espèce de taré ! Lâche moi j'te dis ! »

Grimmjow obtempéra. Un grand sourire barrait ses lèvres. Ichigo le dévisagea un moment. Il lui voulait quoi ce type bon sang ?

Le roux fit quelques pas en arrière et reprit sa course en direction du snack. Quand il y pénétra, il fila vite prévenir son patron qu'il venait d'arriver et fila ensuite aux vestiaires où il mit son tablier. Ichigo rejoignit par la suite Renji et commença à prendre les commandes une à une.

Pour une fois, il se sentait à l'aise et souriait même aux clients. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite en voyant entrer l'Espada et surtout le bleuté. Le roux se plaça alors derrière le comptoir, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Ce fût le rouge qui le fit bouger afin qu'il aille prendre la commande de la table 5. Il s'exécuta à contrecœur. Et il entendit une fois de plus : ''comme d'hab.''

Et une fois de plus, il revint de la cuisine avec deux assiettes pour l'asperge et le rosé. Puis pour l'ébène et le brun avant d'en mettre deux autres devant le bleuté qui le dévisageait avec son habituel sourire sadique.

Il passa environ une heure derrière le comptoir, sourcils froncés et poings serrés. Il passa cette heure à rêvasser.

« - Hey !

- ...

- Oh j'te parle !

- ...

- O.K... ptit cul ? »

Les deux mots qu'il venait d'entendre furent suffisants pour le tirer de ses pensés et lui faire tourner la tête. Assis au comptoir, le bleuté avait son menton posé dans sa main et fixait le roux. Ichigo fronça de plus belle ses sourcils et l'ignora par la suite complètement. Quand il eut fini de servir les clients qui avaient commandé, il se remit derrière le comptoir. Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé de place et avait suivi le moindre de ses déplacements tout en se léchant de temps en temps les lèvres.

« - Bon tu veux quoi ? lui lâcha sèchement Ichigo.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit... je te veux...

- Ouais j'sais je suis pas encore sourd ! le coupa le roux en levant son majeur vers lui.

- Non cette fois c'était pas ça.

- C'était quoi alors ?

- J'veux faire connaissance. C'était peut-être interdit ?

- Si c'est toi... oui, lança le roux tout en étouffant un petit rire.

- Ris pas, j'suis sérieux. »

Ichigo tourna lentement la tête vers le bleuté. Rien qu'à l'expression dans ses yeux, le roux sut qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Il soupira alors, s'accoudant sur le comptoir. Ses deux ambres se posèrent sur le visage de Grimmjow qui gardait -enfin essayait de garder- son sérieux. Après un moment, Ichigo céda.

« - Bon bon ok, c'est bon.

- Tu changes vite d'avis.

- Mouais...

- Alors ton prénom est ?

- Ichigo.

- Nom de famille.

- Te regarde pas.

- Ok... Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- On dirait le prénom et le nom d'un taré.

- Merci du compliment.

- C'est bon, on a fait connaissance, maintenant au revoir !

- _I-chi-go_ semble pressé de partir on dirait ?

- Me débarrasser de toi...oui. »

Sur les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Ichigo fila dans les vestiaires. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard du Gotei 13 avec son sac sur son épaule.

Maintenant, tout un tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête. La première étant : Que lui veut Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

Après être rentré chez lui ce soir là, il s'affala sur son canapé. Son portable sonna et il le sortit de sa veste. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le numéro 090 1206 1974 s'afficher sur son écran. Il retint son souffle quelques instants puis laissa tomber l'appareil au sol. Puis il alla se coucher, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil directement.

_**Plus tard, ailleurs :**_

« - Grimm... Grimm calme toi, commença Ulquiorra.

- Nan ! J'le veux maintenant bordel !

- Tu l'auras ! Calme toi maintenant !

- Ferme-la Ulqui ! Je veux cet Ichigo maintenant !

- Tu sais pas faire comme tout le monde ? Essayer de le connaître pour commencer puis...

- J'ai dit non ! le coupa le bleuté. Je le veux le plus vite possible.

- Bien bien... on fera en sorte que tu l'aies bientôt. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Grimmjow étira un sourire carnassier. On pouvait très bien lire dans ses yeux turquoise toute son excitation. Il voulait Ichigo, et il allait l'avoir et ce, par n'importe quel moyen ! Il était prêt à l'enlever s'il le fallait.

Le bleuté commença alors à faire les cents pas dans l'ancien appartement. Ulquiorra le regardait, visiblement agacé. Le brun sortit, prétextant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et laissa Grimmjow seul.

« - Je le veux... Je l'aurai... Il sera à moi... »

Le bleuté se stoppa tout d'un coup, un nouveau sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il émit un petit rire. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Après tout, avoir obligé ce type aux cheveux rouges à mettre son numéro dans le casier du roux avait été une bonne chose.

Le roux n'avait pas daigné répondre à son appel ce soir, et d'un côté tant mieux, mais bientôt, il l'appellerait lui même... et cette pensée arracha un nouveau rire à Jaggerjack. Grimmjow effleura ses lèvres de son index. Bientôt, il s'emparerait de celles du roux. Il se le promit.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Les jours passaient, et le rouquin se faisait de plus en plus abordé par Grimmjow. Ichigo se contentait de l'ignorer royalement et l'envoyait balader.

Chaque jour où Ichigo travaillait, le bleuté venait au comptoir, délaissant la table 5. Il prétendait vouloir discuter, mais ça, le roux en doutait fortement. Mais en même temps, Ichigo avait développé LA façon de foutre des vents -le genre de vent qui énerve- au bleuté. Et il faut dire que cela mettait le roux d'excellente humeur au retour chez lui.

Le dimanche, Ichigo n'avait rien à faire à part relire les quelques cours qu'il avait réussi à écouter parce que Renji avait pioncé pendant que le professeur parlait. Et d'un côté, il bénit la fille qui lui avait donné autant de fatigue pour les quelques jours de cours qu'il avait par semaine. Et de plus, ça lui permettait d'arrêter d'entendre toujours les même phrases du rouge à propos de la table 5.

Le lundi, Ichigo avait totalement ignoré Renji en sachant que celui-ci avait (encore) rompu avec une fille. Et donc, il n'allait pas dormir en cours. Pour l'occasion, et surtout afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, le roux avait enfilé un pull longues manches à capuche, un bandana qu'il avait mit sur sa bouche et des lunettes de soleil.

Le mardi, même cinéma. Il n'y avait que les vêtements qui avaient changé. Pourtant le roux restait sur ses gardes de crainte de voir Renji débouler derrière lui pour lui raconter ses exploits sexuels -qui ne devaient pas être terribles vu le nombre de fois qu'il se faisait plaqué par mois...- .

Le soir même, alors qu'Ichigo était tranquillement en train de lire ses cours avec du Ranbu no melody***** dans les oreilles, son portable sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Le roux ignora. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Le roux ignora. Cinq fois, il péta un câble.

« - Quoi ?

- Yo... Euh

- Quoi !

- La panthère demande après toi...

- Nan !

- Mais...

- Non !

- Il veut pas commander et le patron m'a dit..

- Il a dit ?

- J'te fais le voix grave et tout ?

- Renji...

- OK.. il a dit : ramène les fesses de Kurosaki !

- Gneuh..., après une longue hésitation et surtout un combat mental pour savoir si son canapé était mieux que le boulot, Ichigo finit par accepter et il raccrocha au nez du rouge. »

Enfilant une veste en cuir et ses chaussures, il prit son sac de travail et fila.

Ses pas étaient rapides. Sérieusement, il en avait plus qu'assez de ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Ça devenait presque du harcèlement. Ne vouloir se faire servir que par une seule personne bien spécifique.

Après vingt minutes de marche, Ichigo entra furieux au Gotei 13. Il balaya le snack du regard puis fila aux vestiaires mettre le nouvel uniforme des employés. Quand il sortit, il remarqua bien vite le bleuté qui le fixait avec son air de : ''je vais t'avoir bientôt.'' ou de ''J'arrive même à te faire venir ici quand tu es au repos.'' .

Sans attendre, Ichigo alla en cuisine. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, il déposait les deux plats devant Grimmjow avec un regard noir. Le bleuté le fixait encore, sans détacher ses yeux du roux qui, lui, soutenait son regard comme il le pouvait.

Après un moment, l'attention de l'Espada revint enfin à son plat et Ichigo retourna dans les vestiaires souffler un peu. _Bordel, il me veut quoi ? Puis pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'en ai assez de lui ! _pensa t-il. C'était vrai, le roux commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du bleuté. C'était clairement du harcèlement d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quand après un moment il sortit des vestiaires, le bleuté était là, accoudé au comptoir, menton dans le creux d'une main. Soupirant, le roux avança vers lui. Il devait mettre les points sur les i avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

« - Bon... faut parler sérieusement !

- Oh un ptit cul approche. Un beau en plus.

- Arrête de venir ici ! Je veux plus te servir !

- Hein... pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! J'en ai marre de te servir et de faire ''connaissance'' avec un boulet dans ton genre.

- ...?

- Fais pas l'innocent et ne viens plus au Gotei 13 quand j'y bosse ! »

Sur ces derniers mots prononcés, Ichigo retourna dans les vestiaires, prit son sac et s'en alla laissant alors un Renji bouche bée et un Grimmjow sur les nerfs.

Un Grimmjow qui finit vite par sourire de toutes ses dents. Là, Renji comprit. Ichigo était mal barré, et pas qu'un peu ! Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il vit la panthère se lever et partir quelques secondes après le départ du roux.

Ichigo lui, ne se sentait plus vraiment d'attaque à remonter les rues et décida donc de prendre un bus pour seulement deux trois minutes.

Une fois sorti du véhicule, Ichigo rentra chez lui, encore sur les nerfs et se jeta comme à son habitude sur son lit. Mais bordel, il lui voulait quoi ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack? Il commençait sérieux à faire flipper le roux, mais pourtant, s'il le fallait, il lui tiendrait tête.

_**Un peu plus tôt... quand Ichigo quitte le Gotei 13**_

« - Grimm ? On fait quoi ?

- Dis à Yammi de l'suivre. J'veux savoir où il crèche.

- Tu vas trop vite...

- Ulquiorra... ferme-la ça vaut mieux j'crois.

- Bien... donne-moi quelques secondes, j'envoie les ordres à Yammi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'ébène sortit son portable, chercha vite fait dans son répertoire le nom de Yammi, hésita un moment et finit par lui donner les ordres.

Et aussitôt les ordres reçus, Yammi commença à filer le roux, prit le même bus que lui et continua à marcher derrière lui. Quand le roux entra chez lui, le malabar sortit son portable et envoya l'adresse d'Ichigo à Ulquiorra qui devait se charger de la donner à Grimmjow.

Et pour être certain qu'Ichigo était bien chez lui, l'espada resta un long moment devant l'immeuble où il était entré. Grimmjow allait forcément être content, après tout, lorsqu'il avait une proie en vue, il ne la lâchait pas. Et maintenant qu'il savait ou elle habitait, il allait pouvoir mettre son petit plan en route. Plan qui nécessiterai du temps, mais qui ne serait pas découvert avant un moment.

Ichigo était vraiment dans le pétrin... Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Après tout, demain est un autre jour...


	3. Obsession

_Rating : M_

_Personnages : Grimmjow & Ichigo / Renji & Ulquiorra en arrière plan._

_Personnage de : Tite Kubo ( dommage... Sinon Harem ! )_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_Espada 89 : C'est vrai, Renji fait un peu l'imbécile, et comme tu l'as dit, c'est fait exprès ! Car oui, il est loin d'être bête. _

_Ano'Masquer : Non tu ne rêves pas, Grim' fait bien une obsession sur Ichigo ! Et pour le Lemon Grim x Ulqui, ça peut se faire, je vais y pensé !_

_LeKinderSurprise : Ho un kinder ! J'aime les kinders ! Surtout les surprises ! Tu as choisi le bon pseudo ! (a) Alors t'en fais pas, des lemons y en aura ! Une Yaoiste qui ne fait pas de lemon, ça revient à dire que... j'suis pas une yaoiste ! Et pour les chapitres, je compte en faire minimum dix, mais si je pense qu'il y en aura bien plus !_

* * *

_**Obsession !**_

* * *

_Il me veut quoi ? Il me veut quoi ? Bordel ! Faut que j'm'arrête ! ... Mais si je l'fais j'suis mort !_

Le soir s'était installé depuis un moment, et c'est paniqué, le coeur battant la chamade et transpirant à grosses goûtes que Keigo était maintenant adossé à un mur la respiration haletante. Ses yeux viraient de droite à gauche, de bas en haut sans s'arrêter. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus de force pour courir. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourde.

Non loin de lui, on pouvait entendre un ricanement. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, on riait. Les pas qui approchaient du brun étaient de plus en plus clair. Mais d'un coup, plus rien.

Paniqué, Asano se remit à courir. Non, il ne voulait pas y passé. Pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé une fille qui l'acceptait, une fille qui semblait l'aimer.

De nouveau, des ricanements se firent entendre. Plus proche, beaucoup plus proche que les précédents.

Keigo dévia alors de sa trajectoire pour sortir d'une ruelle et arriver au centre ville. Mais toujours paniqué, il continua sa course, bousculant au passage des personnes près de qui il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

Quelques instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans le parc. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal sur un banc et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait difficile pour respirer, il mourrait de chaud et il avait lâcher le fou qui lui courrait après. Tout allait bien ! Il était tranquille maintenant.

Calmant doucement sa respiration, et calmant le tremblement de ses jambes, Keigo mit ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Dans quel situation c'était-il mit ? Pourquoi ce gars le suivait-il ? Et pourquoi tout commençait alors qu'il venait juste de trouver une fille, de trouver Nell ?

Ne se posant pas plus de question, il soupira et releva la tête d'un geste lent. Mais bien vite, le brun écarquilla les yeux, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise et commença de nouveau à trembler. Devant lui se dressait un homme. Grand, muscler, cheveux bleus retombant en quelques mèches sur son front, deux yeux turquoises perçant et un sourire sadique et carnassier à la fois.

Déglutissant, Keigo se plaqua contre le dossier du banc. Lui qui avait cru qu'il était tranquille, le voilà de nouveau en danger.

Doucement, Grimmjow fit le tour du banc afin de se retrouvé derrière Asano. Il mit une main sur une des épaules du jeune homme et de l'autre, il prit le couteau qui était glissé entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Le bleuté fit d'abord danser la pointe du couteau sur la nuque du brun qui se raidit à son contact arrachant un nouveau hoquet de surprise à celui-ci.

Le bleuté passa alors l'arme au niveau de la jugulaire du brun, et dans un nouveau sourire, il fit un geste net et vif puis lâcha Keigo. Celui-ci tomba en avant. Son corps était à présent sans vie, se vidant petit à petit de son sang.

Grimmjow étouffa un rire puis, comme si c'était normal, il lécha la sang présent sur son arme blanche avant de la remettre où elle était mise quelques instant plutôt. Il tourna les talons, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux turquoises.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, ce fût une autre histoire. Grimmjow allait devoir s'amuser un peu.

Et s'est sur cette pensé, qu'il se dirigea vers le Gotei13, un nouveau sourire étirant ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte du snack faisant semblant de rien. Bien évidemment, le rouquin qu'il convoitait n'était pas là... Tant mieux d'un côté, il allait avoir se qu'il voulait.

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la première pièce de Gotei 13 pour arrivé sur... Renji. Celui-ci se redressa directement quand il sentit une paire d'yeux le fixer et eu un frisson qui parcouru tout son corps.

Le bleuté alla se mettre au comptoir, un petit sourire victorieux qu'il ne cachait pas. Renji arrive cinq minutes après avec son petit carnet et son éternel bandana sur sa tête -mais ça on s'en fou-. Le bleuté le dévisagea en premier lieu, soupire en deuxième lieu puis commanda en troisième lieu.

Quand son repas arriva, il se plaignit de la rapidité du service. Il ne se gêna pas non plus pour dire qu'avec SON Ichigo, il ne devait pas attendre longtemps.

Mais c'est dans un soupire, qu'il se pencha par dessus le comptoir, un nouveau sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« -Renji ?

-Oui ? Fit le rouge tout en s'écartant.

-Le nom d'Ichigo est ?

-Hein ? Le nom d'Ichigo... pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Tu réponds ! Fit Grimmjow en haussant un rien la voix.

-Ku... Ku... Kurosaki. Il se nomme Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Renji... merci l'ananas ! »

Sur ces mots, le bleuté se redressa sur son siège, prit son portable de sa poche et nota le nom d'Ichigo. Il allait enfin pouvoir demandé à Aizen de récolter des infos sur lui. Tout en gardant son portable en main et en cherchant dans son répertoire Ulquiorra, il sorti du snack laissant un Renji qui venait de réaliser la gourde qu'il avait faite.

Une fois hors du Gotei 13, Grimmjow appela l'ébène qui se fit attendre plusieurs longues secondes.

« -Oui ?

-Ulqui' c'est Grim.

-Je sais, je sais encore lire !

-Ho du calme ! J'suis d'bonne ce soir soit content.

-Wouha ! Tant mieux pour toi. Bon tu veux quoi ?

-J'ai le nom de mon rouquin, tu peux demander à Aizen de faire des recherches sur lui ?

-Pfff... Tu sais très bien qu'il le fera pas. Le chef est un radin pour ça. Donc... en gentil Espada que je suis, je vais le faire à sa place.

-M'ci, ciao !

-Att... »

Mais comme à son habitude, Grimmjow avait raccroché avant qu'Ulquiorra ne finisse sa phrase.

C'est en remontant la rue, mains dans les poches, que le bleuté sentit son portable vibré. Un message. Il sorti son téléphone sans grande rapidité, et lu le message qu'Ulquiorra venait de lui envoyer disant :

_« Grimmjow._

_Je te préviens, tu me devras ça. J'ai mit plus d'une demi-heure à te trouver sa fichue adresse à ton Ichigo ! Bon, sinon je peux te dire qu'il a un père qui tien une clinique à Karakura, deux petites sœurs, des fausses jumelles. Sa mère est morte, dans un accident de la route._

_Il est actuellement étudiant en droit à l'université Seireitei. Pas une unif de merde ça. Ho et le gars que tu as planté hier c'était un ancien pote à lui. Ho et puis, je viens de me rendre compte que l'adresse de son appartement je te l'avais déjà envoyé depuis quelques jours._

_Bye ! Et me demande plus de service jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »_

Grimmjow resta pensif un moment. Il avait l'adresse d'Ichigo... dans son portable ? C'était possible ça ? Sans se poser d'autres questions, il entreprit la recherche de l'adresse du roux. Après quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il avait en effet le lieu de domiciliation d'Ichigo enregistré. A nouveau, un large sourire étira ses lèvres laissant voir ses dents blanches et ses canines pointues.

_**Le Lendemain**_

Dans sa voiture, lunette de soleil sur le nez, casquette sur la tête, Grimmjow attendait patiemment. La veille, en rentrant chez lui il s'était tout de suite fourré dans ses armoires cherchant des vêtements pour passé inaperçu le lendemain. Il avait donc trouvé une casquette noir, des lunettes de soleil, et deux trois vieux fringues qui était tout juste à sa taille. Après ça, il s'était dépêché de manger et avait sauté dans sa voiture avec un sac remplit de bouteilles de soda et de diverses collations. Et enfin, il s'était mit un peu en retrait de l'immeuble où l'appartement du roux était. Il avait donc surveillé celui-ci.

7h23. Ichigo sorti enfin. Il avait son sac de cours sur les épaules, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, et hésita un moment. Devait-il s'y arrêter ou pas ? Devait-il marcher ? Oui, il voulait marcher, il opta donc pour la deuxième solution.

D'une allure rapide et l'air de rien féline, il se glissait entre les personnes qui bondaient les trottoirs. Il sautillait d'impatience quand il devait attendre de traverser un passage piéton. Il s'arrêta un moment fixant une boulangerie de ses deux ambres et fini par pénétrer dans celle-ci pour en ressortir avec un croissant en bouche et un petit paquet qu'il fourra dans son sac. Le rouquin reprit sa route, et quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant l'université. Devant celle-ci, Renji l'attendait, lui aussi avait les écouteurs aux oreilles.

Le bleuté de son côté n'avait pas lâché le roux des yeux sauf quelques fois où il devait tout de même se concentrer sur le route. Après tout, ça serait bête de provoquer un accident alors qu'on file quelqu'un ?

Grimmjow l'observait se léchant de temps à autres les lèvres. Soupirant des fois d'excitation en s'imaginant qu'il l'étreindrait bientôt dans ses bras, qu'il l'aurait dans son lit. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, il ricanait.

Ho oui, le bleuté voulait Ichigo et il allait l'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Après tout, tout se que demandait et désirait la panthère de l'Espada, elle l'avait.

Quand il arriva devant l'université, il réprima une grimace et grogna voyant Renji à côté de SON Ichigo. Il serra un peu plus son volant passant devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

Renji, juste au moment où le bleuté passait, avait levé les yeux croisant alors les deux turquoises de Grimmjow. Il grimaça et entraîna alors le roux avec lui jusqu'à amphithéâtre où aurait lieu leur premier cours de la journée.

_Si Grimmjow commence à le suivre, Ichi est vraiment dans la merde..._ pensa le rouge qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer le plus naturel possible. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas facile vu qu'Ichigo lui posait sans arrêt des questions.

* * *

Revenant de son jour de travail au Gotei 13, Ichigo rentrait doucement mais sûrement chez lui d'un pas lent, écouteurs dans les oreilles, sac à l'épaule.

Quand il fut en bas de l'immeuble son portable sonna. Il le prit hors de sa poche, enleva ses écouteurs et regarda qui pouvait lui sonner à cette heure-ci.

C'était Renji. Et c'est dans un soupire qu'il répondit.

« -Oui, commença le roux, tu veux quoi Renji ?

-Ichi, commença le rouge d'une voix mal assurée, je peux passer chez toi ?

-Heu... ho... oui vas-y.

-Merci... Je ne resterais pas longtemps t'en fais pas.

-Renji ?

-Oui ?

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'expliquerai. »

Le rouge venait de raccrocher, laissant alors un Ichigo inquiet en bas de son immeuble. Il soupira et finit par entrer. Il monta lentement les escaliers -n'ayant pas fort envie de rester bloqué dans l'ascenseur- et une fois devant la porte de son appartement, alors qu'il allait entrer, il sentit une chose chaude sur son épaule. Il soupira de contentement à ce contacte, il secoua vite la tête histoire de reprendre ses esprits et quand il tourna la tête, il n'y avait personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Non. Il était sûr d'avoir senti quelqu'un le toucher. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Soufflant, il fini par entrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji arriva chez lui visiblement essoufflé par sa course. Ichigo le fit entrer, lui servit à boire et ils s'installèrent tout les deux à la petite table que le roux avait dans sa cuisine.

«-Renji ? Fit Ichigo pour rompre le silence pesant.

-Ho.. Heu oui ?

-Tu voulais me parler d'une chose ?

-O...oui mais je sais pas comment tu vas le prendre ?

-Ho ! Laisse moi deviner, fit Ichigo en essayant de détendre la lourde atmosphère de la pièce, tu en pinces pour moi ?

-Non ! Pas moi ! Lui oui !

-Hein ? Qui est ce ''Lui'' ?

-Ho heu... »

Hésitant, Renji frotta ses mains sur son pantalon, leva la tête en direction de son ami. Devait-il le lui dire ? Bon, il était allé chez lui pour le lui dire après tout.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, détaillant dans les moindres détailles la petite cuisine où ils étaient.

« Ho... elle est sympa ta cuisine, lança Renji dans un ton presque ironique.

-Renji... tu voulais me dire quoi bon-sang !

-Heu... Ce Grimmjow... il.

-Mon dieu ! Me parle pas de ce type ! Pas chez moi !

-Mais... mais... Ichi c'est important !

-Accouche alors ! Cria l'orangé en direction de son ami qui s'était immobilisé sur sa chaise bouche bée.

-Il... Il..., prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il lâcha tout d'une traite. Il s'intéresse de trop près à toi ! Il m'a demandé ton nom de famille et m'a obligé à lui dire ! Il m'a aussi obligé à lui donner ton numéro de téléphone et à mettre le sien de ton cassier au boulot et je suis certain qu'il te suit tout les jours quand tu vas à l'université ou que tu pars boulotter !

-Heu... Ren... Renji, tu racontes n'importe quoi pas vrai ? »

Rien. Pas de réponse. Silence complet.

Ichigo fixa son ami, les yeux grands ouvert, et le coeur serré. Que devait-il faire. Si c'était vrai qu'il était suivit, il serrait mal !

« Renji ? C'est vrai. Tu dis la vérité ou tu bluff ?

-Je... c'est la vérité Ichi ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas avoir à faire avec l'Espada donc j'ai tout dit ! C'est après que j'ai réalisé ma bourde ! »

De nouveau sans voix, le roux se leva de sa chaise, fit les cent pas de la petite pièce et fini par soupirer. Soit, son ami n'avait pas réalisé directement qu'il l'avait mit dans le pétrin et s'était par la même occasion protégé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, loin de là, il comprenait parfaitement le rouge. Si il avait été dans la même situation, il aurait fait la même chose.

« -Ce n'est pas grave Renji. Je vais gérer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tout... seul ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ça.

-Mais... non ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je t'aiderais ! »

Soupirant, Ichigo finit par acquiescer.

Le reste de sa soirée se passa à raconter et entendre des bêtises venant du rouge. A conter leur anciennes expériences et à parler des leurs anciennes aventures. Kensei revenant sur le tapis, Ichigo senti son moral tomber au plus bas à l'entente de ce mot. Muguruma Kensei, accessoirement petit copain disparu de la circulation vu qu'ils n'avait pas encore rompu. En faite, Muguruma avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne.

Peut après le départ de Renji, Ichigo s'était mit dans son lit une boule au ventre. Reparler de son amant disparu on ne sait où lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En essayant de se vider la tête, Kurosaki repensa bien vite aux paroles du rouge.

_Il en pince pour moi hein ? Tss n'importe quoi ! Je parie que c'est faut !_ Pensa-t-il. _Bordel ! Kurosaki ! Ne pense pas à ça ! N'y pense pas ! C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais ! Si tu commence à y penser, ça va t'obséder !_

Après y avoir pensé tout en essayant de ne pas y penser, Ichigo s'endormit comme une masse. D'après se qu'il avait comprit, Grimmjow faisait une véritable obsession sur lui. Et c'était pas bon pour lui. Il s'était donc décidé à tout faire pour ne pas croiser le bleuté, de ne plus jamais le croiser !

* * *

Sortant à 7h30 de chez lui, Ichigo descendit rapidement les escaliers, poussant la lourde porte de son immeuble et sorti. Il commença doucement à marcher, les écouteurs de nouveau aux oreilles. Et encore une fois, il senti cette source de chaleur sur son épaule qui le fit frémir. Mais cette fois, elle restait. S'arrêtant, il tourna lentement les talons.

Écarquillant les yeux, le roux resta la bouche entrouverte un moment. Que faisait-il ici ? Que... Non ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui comme ça. Pas comme ça avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres dévoilant sa dentition blanche.

« -Dégage ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Se dégageant de la poigne qui serrait son épaule, le roux fit quelques pas en arrière se heurtant bien vite à un mur contre le quel il resta collé, fixant toujours la personne qui était devant lui.

Ichigo savait que demain était un autre jour, mais aujourd'hui allait être un désastre ! Il allait commettre un meurtre, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

* * *

Alors alors, si quelqu'un sait devant qui se trouve Ichigo, je lui fais un fond écran sur son personnage manga favori ! (a)


	4. Apparence Trompeuse

_**Apparence Trompeuse**_

* * *

Non... Pas lui, pas là, pas maintenant. Que faisait-il là devant lui, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Ses deux yeux plantés sur le rouquin qui s'était reculé contre le mur.

Ichigo tremblait. Il avait peur, c'est vrai. Son coeur battait aussi vite qu'il respirait. Il ne savait plus où donner de l'oeil. Sans arrêt, diverses questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il devant lui ? Il lui voulait quelque chose ?

L'homme se rapprocha du roux qui essaya de se plaquer encore plus sur le mur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

« Que... fiche moi la paix ! S'écria Ichigo en direction de la personne qui était devant lui.

-Pas question ! Que fais-tu ici !?

-Ça te regarde pas ! Cracha-t-il. »

Ichigo se déplaça du mur et fit quelques pas sur le côté serrant au passage ses poings. Si il le fallait, il était prêt à cogner même si il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Les deux pupilles grises le regardaient presque avec amusement. Ichigo, il avait changé. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi froussard. Le gris s'approcha de nouveau du roux qui le repoussa aussitôt en criant un gros : Non ! Attirant ainsi toute l'attention des passants sur eux. De nouveau il refit quelques pas sur le côté, pensant bien évidemment passer pour allé à l'université et en avoir enfin fini avec lui.

Lui. Lui qui l'avait laissé pendant plus d'un an sans nouvelles. Lui avec qui il avait vécu plus de deux ans. Lui avec qui il avait découvert les plaisirs de la luxure. Lui avec qui il avait tant partagé de choses. Choses qui ne comptaient plus pour le rouquin à présent.

Voulant passer, Ichigo bouscula Kensei qui s'empressa de lui saisir le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à se tourner vers lui. Le roux obéit. Il se retourna vers lui et dans sa lancée lui lança une bonne droite atterrissant droit sur la joue du gris. Celui-ci lâcha prise laissant alors Ichigo partir en courant à en perde haleine.

_**Au même instant**_

7h30. Grimmjow était encore dans sa voiture, sa paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez, sa casquette sur le tête, un croissant en bouche et une canette de coca en main. Ichigo sorti de son immeuble habillé décontracté, écouteurs de nouveau dans les oreilles, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait l'air bien, heureux. Il avait l'air en effet.

Le roux part, Grimmjow démarre sa voiture et recommence à filer le roux. Alors qu'Ichigo se dirige vers la boulangerie où il avait l'habitude d'aller, quelqu'un met sa main sur son épaule. Le roux à l'air de se détendre plus que ce qu'il était. Puis, il se retourne et écarquille les yeux. Cette expression de frayeur n'échappe pas au bleuté qui se gare de l'autre côté de la rue, observant la scène d'un regard remplit de haine.

Le roux se plaque contre un mur gueulant des choses totalement incompréhensibles. Le gris n'a pas l'air de l'écouter et avance vers lui. Ichigo le repousse et essaie de partir.

Grimmjow fronça le sourcil. Ce visage qui était si près d'Ichigo, il le connaissait. Trop bien même. Un Gillian ? Si près de SON roux ? Non, impossible !

Ho ! Ichigo retourne une droite bien méritée au gris qui le lâche. Le bleuté ricane dans sa voiture. Le roux part. Les yeux turquoises le suivent jusqu'est-ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Jaggerjack sort alors de sa voiture.

Il se dirige vers le gris qui gardait ses pupilles fixées sur l'endroit où Ichigo était parti. Grimmjow dépose une main sur son épaule, un sourire carnassier sur son visage, une lueur de rage dans ses prunelles.

Le gris se retourne et voyant devant qui il est, il recule. Le bleuté s'approche de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Approche toi encore d'Ichigo et je t'égorge ! J'ai été clair ?! »

Pas de réponse. Mais la mine de sa ''victime'' lui suffit pour qu'il prenne ça pour un oui. Il tourne les talons et retourne à sa voiture dans la quelle il grimpe et part.

De son côté Kensei regardait le voiture noire s'éloigner au loin tout en répétant sans arrêt : merde merde merde.

Que faisait Ichigo à Fukuoka ? Pourquoi la panthère de l'Espada le connaissait-il ? Que voulait-il au roux ?

_**Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Ichigo courait encore et encore bousculant les passants, voulant fuir à tout prix la rue dans la quelle il se trouvait. C'était bien Kensei qu'il avait vu ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Non, il n'avait en effet pas rêvé. C'était bien cet homme avec qui il avait partagé sa vie pendant deux années et qui avait ensuite disparu sans rien dire. C'était Mugurama qui s'était retrouvé devant lui, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Pourtant au début, Ichigo avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait tellement changé ! Il était beaucoup plus imposant, semblait plus viril.

S'arrêtant en bas de son immeuble, hors d'haleine, Ichigo écrasa son poing sur le mur de rage. Il cria un bon coup et se précipita chez lui. Une fois dans son appartement il ferma la porte et alla se mettre sur son canapé où il ne bougea plus d'un seul centimètre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser. De penser que ça ne pouvait pas être Kensei qui avait été devant lui. Que cet homme qui s'était mit devant lui ait été son amant. Non. L'homme qui s'était mit devant lui, ce n'était plus le Kensei Mugurama qu'il avait connu. Il était complètement différent. Il avait beaucoup trop changé. Ichigo ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Soupirant, il se leva enfin et alla rejoindre son lit d'où il ne bougea plus retombant dans un sommeil lourd mais agité.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Son front perlé de sueur, sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battant la chamade. C'était mauvais, si jamais il se remettait à rêver de Kensei, il était sûr qu'il retomberait dans ses bras même si il ne le voulait pas. Réfléchissant, il lança un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Bordel ! Là, on pouvait dire qu'il avait loupé ses cours !

Soupirant, le roux se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il se fit un thé. De nouveau, un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Il devait appeler Renji pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. Lui, il comprendrait, c'était certain.

Quand il eu finit de boire sa boisson, Ichigo alla prendre son portable qui était sur son lit. Il composa le numéro de Renji et tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orangé recomposa le numéro du rouge. Mais de nouveau la messagerie prit place à la place de la voix de son ami.

Le serveur finit alors par laissé tomber, et finit sur son canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à la croire, Kensei avait été là, devant lui et la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé, c'était un ''que fais-tu là ?''. Ichigo n'arrivait en effet, pas à le croire. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Pendant un long moment, les yeux d'Ichigo furent vide, vaguant dans le vide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Revoir son amant... Amant ? Kensei était-il toujours son amant ? Oui ? Non ? Dans un soupire, l'orangé enleva son ordinateur de ses genoux pour le mettre à côté de lui. Il sorti de sa poche son portable qu'il regarda comme si c'était un objet non identifié. Ses sourcils froncés, il composa le premier numéro qu'il avait en tête.

Les premières tonalités se firent entendre. Ichigo avait plaqué son téléphone portable à son oreille sans grande délicatesse, s'arrachant un soupire de douleur. Il serrait tellement fort le petit appareil, qu'on pouvait facilement voir l'articulation de ses doigts blanchirent. Enfin, les tonalités du portable s'arrêtèrent laissant une voix grave à la place.

« Yep ? »

Surpris, Ichigo recula de son oreille son portable et regarda le numéro qu'il avait composé. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise et recolla petit à petit, et surtout très lentement, son portable à son oreille. Un nouvelle fois, la voix se fit entendre.

« J'ai dit : Yep ? »

Hésitant, le roux prit une grosse inspiration. Il en revenait pas de se qu'il allait faire. Il allait parler avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. Il allait parler avec lui !

« Heu..., commença l'orangé.

-Ho mais c'est belles fesses, fit alors le bleuté en voulant être presque ironique.

-Heu... je...

-Trompé de num mon joli ? Fit alors Grimmjow d'un ton tranchant à vous glacer le sang.

-Je..., commença de nouveau Ichigo qui se mit à réfléchir activement.

-Alors ? Muet ? On parle plus derrière son comptoir ! Cracha le bleuté.

-Je... oui c'est vrai, poursuivit enfin l'orangé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-Je parle plus derrière mon comptoir qu'au téléphone...

-Ho... et pourquoi m'avoir sonné, lança Grimmjow impatient d'entendre à nouveau Kurosaki au bout du fil.

-Je... j'avais besoin de parlé à quelqu'un alors j'ai cru que ... je pouvais... »

_Kurosaki tu es vraiment un débile profond !_ Pensa alors l'orangé. _Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va te croire ! Il ne te croira jamais ! Comme si il n'allait pas capté que tu voulais parler à Renji ! Et puis comment ça se fait que tu connaisses son numéro ? _

Un silence se fit alors sur le conversation des deux hommes. Ichigo avait l'impression d'entendre Grimmjow ricaner à l'autre bout du fil, et de son côté, le bleuté ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il était partagé entre deux choses qu'il n'avait presque pas connu. La joie d'avoir été contacté par l'être tant convoité, mais aussi la déception d'être juste une personne jointe par erreur. Dans un soupire, le bleuté coupa alors le silence se creusant de plus en plus en eux.

« Vas-y parle. J'écoute.

-Vraiment ?

-Grouille, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ho d'accord... commença le roux. Alors voilà je...

-Grouille merde quoi !

-Ok... ok... deux secondes j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma vie privée à un dingue.

-Merci du compliment Ichi.

-Alors heu... mon ex que je croyais disparu est justement réapparu ce matin devant moi alors que j'allais en cours et je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de le recroiser...

-Hmmmm..., le bleuté se mit alors à ricaner, puis se calma comme si de rien n'était. Évite le. Si il t'a fait souffrir une fois, il recommencera à coup sûr. Et puis merde, de quoi j'me mêle. Débrouille toi seul !

-Mais... »

Pas eu le temps de finir, Jaggerjack lui avait raccroché au nez, le laissant l'air de rien avec un petit sourire au visage. Ichigo rangea alors son portable dans sa poche, avant de le sentir vibrer. Il le prit et vit un message de Renji. Message qui expliquait qu'il était désolé de pas avoir répondu avant, mais il était occupé en cours. Toujours avec le sourire, le rouquin lui expliqua en quelques mots sa situation. Et la réponse du rouge ne se fit pas attendre. Il pu lire un : Putain j'arrive ! Deux mots qui firent rire le jeune serveur.

**OoOoOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji était chez le roux. Celui-ci lui raconta la situation du matin, et d'une oreille attentive, le rouge écoutait Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. Une fois le petit récit d'Ichigo qui ne mentionna pas sa conversation avec Grimmjow, son camarade se mit activement à réfléchir.

Pourquoi Kensei revenait comme ça ? Que faisait-il à Fukuoka ? Pourquoi avait-il contacté Ichigo ? Et surtout, Kensei avait-il toujours des sentiments pour le roux ? A cette pensée, le rouge sentit son estomac se retourner. Si jamais Kensei devait faire de nouveau du mal à Kurosaki, il péterait un câble. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau avoir à remettre son ami sur pied.

Voyant son ami réfléchir, se creuser le tête, Ichigo étouffa un rire. Voir la mine sérieuse de son camarade l'amusait toujours. C'était rare de le voir si concentré, cherchant une solution à un problème. Celui-ci releva la tête vers l'orangé qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Soupirant, le rouge commença à rire et fut bien vite rejoint par celui du rouquin qui ne voulait s'arrêter.

Mais son rire s'arrêta brusquement. Curieux, Renji releva la tête et déposa ses yeux sur le visage inquiet et surtout préoccupé de son ami. Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Ichigo soupira et finit par se laissé aller dans son canapé.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tant d'émotions et de révélations et deux jours, c'était trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse tout ça avant que ça ne tourne à l'obsession pour lui. Il voulait, non, il s'obligerait à savoir pourquoi Kensei était apparu comme ça devant lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Bientôt, sans qu'il s'y attende, Ichigo sombra dans un sommeil profond, laissant Renji le regarder un moment puis s'éclipsa, prenant garde à ne pas claquer la porte en partant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurosaki ouvrit les yeux difficilement, puis se redressa dans son canapé où il s'était endormit la veille. Il s'étira ensuite comme il pu puis se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine où il se fit un thé. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il le dégusta avant de filer dans sa salle de bain.

Ichigo fit d'abord tourné le robinet d'eau chaude, laissant le temps à l'eau de se chauffer. Pendant ce temps, il prit lui même le temps de se déshabiller et de se regarder quelques instant dans le miroir. Il tourna ensuite le robinet d'eau froide, réglant ainsi à température l'eau sous la quelle il glissa.

L'eau glissait sur son corps très légèrement bronzé pour arrivé à ses pieds. Cette même eau avait aplatie les cheveux oranges d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se saisit alors de la bouteille de shampoing de la qu'elle il en vida un peu de contenu dans la paume de sa main qui fini écrasée sur la tignasse rousse de l'universitaire. Quand il eu finit de se laver les cheveux et qu'il les eut rincé, il s'attaqua à son corps, prenant un gel-douche senteur fraise.

Quand sa douche fut finie, il s'empressa de s'essuyer puis de s'habiller. Il rejoignit par la suite sa cuisine où il se fit un nouveau thé. Après ça, il s'empara de son sac de cours et quitta son appartement non sans crainte.

Quand il quitta son immeuble, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Le rouquin croyait que si jamais il se mettait à battre plus vite, son organe allait finir par s'enfuir seul, et d'une quelconque manière de son corps pour le laisser sans vie.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son ami l'attendre non loin de son appartement. Il était comme soulagé de pouvoir faire son petit bonhomme de chemin avec Renji à ses côtés. Il était ... vachement rassuré. Bien sûr, il s'arrêta à la boulangerie, comme chaque matin. Et comme à chaque fois, il prit un croissant pour la route et une gaufre aux fruits qu'il mangerait comme en-cas. Et étant un excellent ami, il pensa au rouge, lui prenant par la même occasion un croissant ainsi qu'une gaufre à la cerise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après de nombreux rirent, une mine boudeuse, et des faux rires, les deux camarades arrivèrent à l'université. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'amphithéâtre où aurait lieu leur premier cours. Cours qui passa extrêmement lentement. Puis vint une heure de blanc totale qu'ils passèrent à la bibliothèque. Et bien qu'Ichigo était un bosseur né, cette heure là, il repensa à sa conversation pourtant brève qu'il avait eu avec Grimmjow la veille. Il se surprit même à penser que peut-être, le bleuté était sympa ?

Plus tard, alors que les heures de cours des deux futurs avocats prenaient fin, et qu'ils sortaient de l'université pour aller chez le rouge, le coeur d'Ichigo se serra.

De nouveau, devant lui se dressait Kensei, le regard désolé et pourtant emplit de désir. Kurosaki lui aurait bien dit à ce moment que ce qu'il avait fait était totalement ignoble, mais Renji fut bien plus rapide.

« Tu veux quoi connard ! Lâcha le rouge qui regardait de façon totalement hautaine le gris.

-Ichigo, rien de plus, répondit Kensei qui venait d'avancer de quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Ichigo.

-Tu dis des conneries ! Tu veux encore lui briser le coeur salopard ! Cracha alors un Renji ivre de colère.

-Que tu dis. Maintenant pousse toi je viens prendre mon butin ! »

Totalement abasourdit, Renji tourna ses yeux en direction d'Ichigo qui avait soudainement blêmit face au propos de Kensei. Alors comme ça, il était un butin hein ? Fronçant les sourcils, et surtout sentant la colère monter, le roux pointa son index vers Kensei en signe de menace. Quand il allait enfin pouvoir dire un mot, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et se sentit partir en arrière pour cogner violemment contre un corps chaud et protecteur qui lui arrachèrent malgré lui, un soupire de plaisir.

Quand le roux leva les yeux pour voir qui était cette source de chaleur apaisante et inconnue, il remarqua deux prunelles turquoises posées sur lui. C'était Grimmjow. Grimmjow qui le salua par un sourire carnassier puis qui planta ses deux yeux sur le gris qui avait grimacé en voyant le bleuté arriver. Détail que ne manqua pas Renji, et qui pour une fois remercia la panthère de l'Espada pour son intervention, mais bien sûr, tout ça mentalement.

Se dévisageant, Grimmjow et Kensei se regardait chacun de haut. Le gris voulait Ichigo tout comme le bleu. Jaggerjack avait le roux dans ses bras qui ne semblait pour l'instant, pas vouloir en partir, et Mugurama fulminait à cette vision qu'il désapprouvait bien entendu.

Mais cette ambiance fut bientôt cassée quand le membre de l'Espada prit aussi doucement qu'il pu Ichigo par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui et le faire entrer de force dans sa voiture. Lui même s'engouffra dans le véhicule et démarra en trombe, laissant un Renji totalement paniqué, qui, en voyant l'expression plus que jamais énervée de Kensei, décampa comme un lapin.

**OoOoOoOo**

Paniqué, Ichigo essaya de faire stopper le véhicule au bleuté, qui continuait sa route en faisant la sourde oreille malgré les menaces qu'Ichigo disait. A chaque fois, toutes les dix secondes, il se répétait, servant sur le même plateau à Grimmjow, que si il stoppait pas le véhicule, il sauterait. Bien sûr, c'était totalement faut. Ichigo ne sauterait pas. Pas à la vitesse à la quelle roulait le numéro six de l'Espada.

Il finit tout de même par ralentir après plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi tu m'a enlevé comme ça ?

-J't'ai pas enl'vé.

-Ha non ? Et tu as fait quoi là ? Cracha le roux qui sentait la colère lui brûler les entrailles.

-J't'ai empêché de devenir le butin d'ce connard, c'différent.

-Tu connais Kensei ?

-Bien obligé. »

Surpris, Ichigo fronça de plus belle les sourcils et finit par soupirer, ne cherchant même pas d'explication au fait que le bleuté connaissait Kensei et qu'il avait l'air de pas l'aimer. Pourtant, la question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais ne voulant pas énerver Grimmjow, il préféra se taire. Après tout, ça valait mieux pour lui...

Après un petit moment, bien que le bleuté avait prit des détours, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Ichigo. Celui-ci surpris, dévisagea Grimmjow qui sortit de sa voiture pour ouvrir au rouquin et lui empoigner le bras avant de le traîner de force jusqu'au hall du bâtiment. Dans un soupire, Kurosaki prit la direction de son appartement, suivit de prêt par le bleuté qui observait intensément la façon de marcher du roux.

Une fois devant son appartement, Ichigo observa le bleuté qui, lui même fixait l'étudiant. Celui-ci finit par le remercier de l'avoir éloigné de Kensei, ce qui arracha un sourire assez plaisant à Jaggerjack.

Au moment de partir, alors qu'Ichigo faisait tourner sa clé dans la serrure de la porte, Grimmjow le saisit soudainement aux épaules, le forçant alors à lui faire face. Il planta ses deux pupilles turquoises dans les deux ambres du rouquin qui avait encore froncé les sourcils. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans un mots, laissant simplement un silence apaisant entre eux.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jaggerjack avait plaqué Ichigo contre sa porte, arrachant à celui-ci un petit gémissement de douleur, et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, l'orangé se débattit, faisant reculer le bleuté après un bon moment. Il le fusilla du regard pour avoir, non seulement osé l'embrasser sans son consentement, mais aussi pour avoir osé faire emballer son coeur de la sorte.

Et c'est en claquant la porte au nez de Grimmjow, qu'il fit partir celui-ci. Ichigo se laissa alors glisser le long de sa porte, son coeur battant toujours aussi vite, prêt, cette fois à vraiment se casser de sa poitrine. Il était donc là, au sol, appuyé contre sa porte, haletant presque, avec un coeur battant à cent à l'heure, et avec surtout cette chaleur qui lui ravageait les lèvres et le bas-ventre.

Cette chaleur, Ichigo la connaissait, et il ne voulait plus la ressentir. Il se prit donc la tête entre les mains, et poussa un cri de rage avant de taper du poing le sol sur le quel il était assit.

C'était pas croyable, en trois jours, il avait apprit qu'il était la cible d'un gars dingue mais sexy, avait croisé deux fois Kensei et s'était presque fait rouler un patin par le dingue, qu'Ichigo, au passage trouvait diablement sexy... A cette pensé, il se sentit violemment rougir. Il avait osé mettre dans sa tête que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qu'il trouvait dingue et totalement chiant, con et embêtant à mourir était sexy ! Non non ! Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Ça devait être un rêve. Il ne pouvait penser ça !

Et pourtant...

Si, il y avait pensé, et il l'avait accepté. Il avait accepté que cet homme qu'il trouvait abjecte à cause de son comportement pour le moins arrogant était sexy. Sexy ? Oui il l'était mais il était aussi vachement attirant.

Rageant de pensr ça, le roux alla prendre une douche froide et directement après, il se plaça sous ses couvertures.

* * *

« C'est quoi c'truc ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, ce truc comme tu le dis, ça se nomme de la drogue.

-Ouais... mais... pourquoi elle est pas en poudre ?  
-Je ne me déplace sous les ordres d'Aizen-sama que pour apporter de la drogue sous sa forme encore... originale on va dire.

-Je la veux en poudre moi bordel ! J'veux pas d'ta plante de merde !

-Dans ce cas, il vous faudra en parler avec Aizen-sama. Ce n'est pas moi qui me ballade avec des sachets de drogue sur moi autre que sous cette forme.

-Contacte le ton Aizen-sama et tu lui dis que j'veux d'la poudre ! Pigé ! ?

-Bien... patientez... »

Sortant de la poche de son pantalon noir son portable, Ulquiorra s'excusa en s'inclinant devant un client avant de reculer un peu plus loin. Il composa le numéro d'Aizen dans un soupire qui laissait clairement voir qu'il en avait assez de s'occuper des clients de son chef de bande.

Un nouveau soupire franchi les fines lèvres de l'ébène. Aizen ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. C'était bien ça veine tien... Il remit alors son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna alors face au client. Client qui semblait sur les nerfs de ne pas pouvoir avoir dans ses mains de la poudre et non de vulgaires herbes. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'homme, son portable se mit à sonner. D'un geste qui semblait lent, il reprit en main le petit appareil et décrocha.

« Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi me sonnais-tu ?

-Et bien votre client ne voudrait pas de plante comme il dirait.

-Il veut quoi alors ?, lâcha froidement et surtout avec énervement Aizen.

-Et bien, ça me semble pourtant évident Aizen-sama. Il veut de la poudre.

-Bien, soupira la brun, j'envoie Grimmjow. Reste sur place, je ne veux pas qu'il face encore un carnage.

-Bien monsieur. »

Il raccrocha alors et se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait de plus en plus impatient.

« On vous apporte votre marchandise dans peu de temps. Merci de patienter avec moi ici. »

**OoOoOoOo**

Quittant son appartement à toute vitesse, Grimmjow rejoignit le parking de l'immeuble sous le quel il logeait. Aizen, le chef de sa ''bande'' lui avait ordonné d'aller apporté un petit sachet de poudre d'un blanc immaculé à un client qui, semblerait-il fasse des siennes. Et rien de mieux qu'un connard, comme dirait le bleuté, pour le mettre en rogne.

Un gars avait osé rechigné les plantes qu'Aizen avait donné à Ulquiorra parce qu'il voulait de la poudre ? Et bien, avec Grimmjow, il allait être servit, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

C'est donc un bleuté fou de rage qui arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous. On lui avait gâché sa journée. Le jour ou il arrivait enfin à embrasser la fraise, qu'il se sentait pour la première fois bien, on lui gâchait à cause d'un con ? Ho non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Une fois sur place, Grimmjow remarqua bien vite Ulquiorra. Il alla vers lui et fixa de ses orbes turquoises l'homme qui était un peu plus loin et qui braillait qu'il voulait de la poudre.

D'un air amusé, l'ébène laissa faire le bleuté sans même protester. Et même si Aizen lui avait dit de tenir Grimmjow, il n'allait certainement pas se privé de la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre pour la journée qu'il avait eue !

Se dirigeant à grands pas vers le client de l'ébène, Grimmjow sorti le petit sachet de poudre blanche qu'il agita devant l'homme. Celui-ci tenta de prendre le petit sachet hors de la main du bleuté, mais pas de chance pour lui, Jaggerjack lui saisit le col de sa veste et le plaqua au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Un grand sourire sadique dont seul Grimmjow avait le secret peignit le visage du bleuté. Il entrouvrit alors la petite pochette d'une de ses mains, et avec l'autre, il força l'homme à ouvrir la bouche. Quand ce fut fait, il versa la poudre dans la cavité buccale du client puis y enfonça le contenant avant de faire fermer brutalement la bouche à l'homme qui commençait à s'étouffer.

Grimmjow, qui n'était pas encore satisfait des ses gestes, s'installa sur la poitrine de l'homme, maintenant toujours sa bouche fermée et empêcha celui-ci d'essayé de respirer par le nez. Quand enfin sa victime semblait perdre conscience, la main droite du bleuté alla tiré de sa ceinture son arme blanche avec la quelle il joua pendant plusieurs minutes sur la gorge de l'homme. Et enfin, quand il se lassa de son petit jeu, et que le client était sur le point de rendre l'âme, la lame fine et aiguisée de la panthère glissa d'un coup net et rapide sur sa gorge.

Se relevant du corps de sa victime, le visage de Jaggerjack était toujours pourvu du sourire qu'il avait arboré quand il s'était approché de l'insolent. Le bleuté se tourna alors vers Ulquiorra qui malgré son air impassible qu'il affichait tout le temps, riait bien intérieurement.

**OoOoOoOo**

Un peu plus tard, après s'être calmé les nerfs, Grimmjow avait été appelé par Aizen. Bien que réticent, il s'était finalement résigné à aller le voir, sachant pertinemment se que pouvait faire son chef de bande. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il s'était retrouvé devant un chef qui le regardait froidement malgré le calme qu'il affichait.

« Grimmjow... on avait pourtant convenu que tu ne t'en prendrais plus aux clients...

-J'sais mais il m'énervait l'autre là, le coupa le bleuté.

-Grimmjow ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir fait ça ! A cause de toi, on vient de perdre un client précieux ! Vociféra Aizen, qui pour la première fois, montrait sa colère au bleuté.

-Ouais et alors ? J'peux vous en trouver un autre sav...

-Tu y tiens à ton rouquin pas vrai ? Le coupa le brun qui, soudainement avec arboré son sourire habituel et irritant.

-Ouais..., commença Grimmjow, vous n'oseriez pas ! Touchez le et j'vous jure que ...

-Grimmjow, commença calmement Aizen, si tu me désobéis encore une seule fois, je te jure que tu pourras dire adieu à... comment est-ce encore ? Ichigo ? »

Bien plus qu'en colère, Grimmjow serra ses poings à sans faire blanchir les phalanges. Il ne répondit rien, s'inclinant juste devant le brun avant de partir avec une colère hors-norme qui lui consumait les entrailles. Il avait fait comprendre qu'il se plierait à ses volontés, mais si jamais il touchait à un seul des cheveux de l'orangé, ça irait mal pour lui...

Sur ce coup, le bleuté pria pour que sa journée s'achève vite, laissant ainsi place à un lendemain plus calme. Et même si demain était un autre jour, aujourd'hui était la journée ou il aurait bien étripé son chef.

* * *

Alors alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Bon, sinon, pour ceux qui on vu juste du premier coup ( et non ceux qui ont donné plusieurs réponses *part* ), j'attends dans vos prochaines reviews ou par MP la résolution de votre écran ainsi que le personnage que vous voulez en fond d'écran ! :D ( donc : KuroKuro, My-Panda, Lylyn972, AliceGarden, Eveana, Ayu et Darkmoonlady. ) Bouh, ça va m'en faire des fonds ça !

Bon, j'vous fait une promesse, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un Ichi bourré à fond qui rencontre un Grimmy... Et alcool + Grimmjow égale ? J'vous laisse trouver !

_**Pour Noaki :**_ Alors, j'suis sur deux RPG, mais j'te passe celui sur le yaoi : yaoi-paradise . forumsgratuits . com

Kinji


	5. Dans les griffes de la panthère

Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ! ) Je suis désolée pour cette attente ! Voici le chapitre que ma petite Neko-chan attendait ainsi que Itachinokankei.  
Comme je l'avais dit, il y a dans ce chapitre un Ichi bourré et un Grimmjow plus ou moins éméché !

Pour ceux pour qui j'ai fait un fond, il doit être dispo sur son deviantart ou il est toujours sur mon pc '-'.

Bref, dans tout les cas, bon chapitre !**  
**

* * *

**Dans les griffes de la panthère**

* * *

« Grimmjow? lança Aizen.

-Ouais ?

-Tu prends les sachets de poudre qui sont là, commença le brun en pointant son index vers deux sachets. Et bien entendu, tu les apportes à cette adresse. »

Aizen lui tendit un morceau de papier avec une adresse marquée dessus. Grimmjow saisit le bout de feuille qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de faire un geste de la tête et de tourner les talons pour partir de la pièce.

Il détestait déjà Aizen depuis qu'il avait reprit la place de l'ancien chef de l'Espada. Puis une fois qu'il avait fait main basse sur le groupe, il avait viré plus de la moitié des membres, ne gardant que ceux qu'il estimait être assez puissant pour se battre et assez rusés pour ne pas se faire attraper lorsqu'il demandait d'apporter telle ou telle marchandise.

Mais, ce qui avait vraiment mit hors de lui le bleuté, ce n'était pas le fait qu'Aizen se serve de lui et des autres Espada pour ses propres envies, mais qu'il ai fait allusion qu'il toucherait le rouquin, SON rouquin s'il ne faisait pas correctement son boulot. Du coup, quand un client l'énervait et qu'il voulait le tuer, il se retenait pour ne pas voir le lendemain, devant sa porte, un Ichigo sans vie.

Et c'est donc avec colère qu'il quitta le bâtiment où l'Espada siégeait. Il se dirigea alors vers sa voiture, et regarda le bout de papier où l'adresse était mise. Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait se rendre à l'immeuble du roux, et en plus, chez son voisin. Ça promettait pas mal de chose tout ça. Un grand sourire barra alors son visage. Il ricana seul derrière son volant pendant un bon moment avant d'enclencher le contact et partir.

Après une trentaine de minutes, il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du rouquin, sorti sans oublier l'adresse et les deux petits sachets qu'il mit dans la poche de sa veste et entra. Il monta alors les étages en prenant les escaliers, et après quelques instants à les gravir, il se retrouva devant la porte d'Ichigo. Ouais, il voulait le voir, mais d'un côté, s'il ne remplissait pas bien vite sa ''mission'', il retrouverait le rouquin sous une forme assez horrible, voir totalement méconnaissable. Puis, même s'il frappait à la porte, Kurosaki n'ouvrirait pas, il était sûrement entrain de bosser au Gotei 13.

Alors, le bleuté fit encore quelques pas dans le couloir et frappa chez le voisin de l'orangé. Celui-ci ouvrit et dès qu'il vit Grimmjow, il sourit. La panthère poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement, qui au passage était vachement mal entretenu. Car entre chaussettes par-ci par-là, pantalons et diverses choses qui ressemblaient plus à rien et qui traînaient dans tout les coins de l'appartement, il y régnait aussi une drôle d'odeur.

« Z'êtes un gars d'Aizen-san ?

-Tsss ouais.

-Vous avez c'que...

-Ouais. J'ai ta poudre.

-J'peux l'avoir ?

-Tu as le fric ? »

L'homme parti dans un coin de l'appartement puis revint avec de l'argent. Bien plus que ce qu'il devait même, mais ça, Grimmjow ne s'en soucia pas. Il prit les billets garda ceux de trop pour s'en faire un pourboire. Sans rien dire, il lança les sachets dans la pièce et sorti, heureux de quitter cette odeur pestilentiel.

Quand il sorti de l'immeuble et qu'il entra dans sa voiture, il remarqua Ichigo qui rentrait et qui semblait prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée à tout moment. Quand le roux quitta le champ de vision du bleuté, celui-ci sorti son portable et composa le numéro de son chef.

« Grimmjow, fit le brun d'un ton neutre, mission complétée j'espère ?

-Ouais, soupira-t-il.

-Bien, rentre chez toi alors, fini par dire Aizen après un moment de vide avant de raccrocher. »

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Grimmjow fit démarrer sa voiture après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'immeuble du rouquin.

Quand il y pensait, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait embrassé Ichigo, et qu'il ne l'avait plus suivit à cause des missions que lui refilait Aizen. A cause de ça, il n'avait pas put aller au Gotei13, et donc, il n'avait pas vu Ichigo.

Quand il s'arrêta dans son immeuble, le bleuté sorti de son véhicule et se rendit en quelques secondes dans son appartement pour finir sous ses couvertures. Aizen lui avait promis, demain il n'aurait pas de mission. Du coup, Grimmjow s'était juré qu'un petit verre dans le bar Soul Society était une bonne idée. Puis un petit verre pour décompresser, ça ne faisait pas de mal, si ?

* * *

_**OoOoOoOo**_

* * *

Là, c'était trop. Il en avait plus que marre ! Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Kensei le suivait. Plus d'une semaine que, quand il sortait de l'université, le gris était là, l'attendant et essayant de lui parler. Heureusement, Renji était là et, en une semaine, lui aussi avait changé. Il était plus protecteur, plus à l'écoute, il donnait de bons conseils, et surtout, il soutenait le rouquin.

Mais, ça faisait aussi plus d'une semaine que Grimmjow lui avait violemment prit un baiser et qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il ne l'avait même pas croisé une seule fois au snack. Et étrangement, il voulait le voir. Il voulait lui parler, et surtout, il voulait que lui, il lui parle pour savoir l'ignorer. Oui, il se trouvait bizarre de désirer voir le bleuté pour l'ignorer.

Mais surtout, en voulant voir Grimmjow, il voulait aussi voir partir Kensei. Car dès qu'on prononçait le prénom de la panthère de l'Espada, le gris blêmissait et disparaissait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Tout les jours, Renji insistait pour qu'Ichigo aille chez lui pour ne pas le laisser seul. D'ailleurs, le rouge l'avait carrément obligé à rester chez lui la semaine. Bien évidemment, l'orangé n'avait pas refusé, voyant là l'opportunité de parler à coeur ouvert mais aussi d'oublier son amant. Amant... non il ne l'appelait plus comme ça, et pourtant il le considérait comme tel. C'était franchement frustrant pour Ichigo de dire que Kensei n'était plus son amant alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il le désirait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Pour la première fois, Renji lui proposa pas de passer la nuit chez lui. Et d'un côté, le rouquin en fut soulagé. Quand il s'était retrouvé chez lui,il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur en ne sachant même pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il s'était remémoré en rentrant dans son appartement, c'était le jour où le grand psychopathe de première catégorie l'avait embrassé après l'avoir ''aidé'' à échapper à Mugurama.

Sans se poser plus de question, Ichigo se rendit dans sa chambre où il prit de propres affaires et se dirigea ensuite vers sa petite salle de bain. Il y prit une douche qui détendit touts ses muscles tendus. Après quelques minutes, il s'essuya et enfila des vêtements propres. Aujourd'hui, il voulait sortir. Quitte à s'emmitoufler d'une épaisseur énorme de vêtements, il sortirait et irait à ce nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir.

Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et habillé de façon sexy qu'Ichigo sorti de son appartement. Une fois au pied de son immeuble, il aurait bien rit de son comportement. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant longeant un mur pour ne pas se faire voir lorsqu'il joue à cache-cache avec ses amis. Et c'est dans un comportement enfantin qu'il longea le mur du bâtiment jusqu'à disparaître dans la foule qui venait de l'engloutir.

Quel soulagement. Kensei n'était pas apparu. Du coup, le rouquin avait pu marcher tranquillement dans les rues. Après un petit moment de marche, il se retrouva devant ce nouveau bar. Certes, il ne lui manquait encore qu'une toute petite année avant d'être majeur, et il s'était promis de ne pas toucher l'alcool avant sa majorité, mais là, il voulait vraiment oublier les derniers jours qu'il avait vécu. C'est donc hésitant qu'il poussa la porte du bar et y pénétra. Ichigo balaya la pièce de ses deux ambres avant de remarquer deux places libres au comptoir. Il s'y dirigea alors et s'y installa.

Après quelques secondes, un homme derrière le comptoir claqua des doigts afin d'attirer son attention. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ? Fit le barman.

-Ho heu... je vais prendre une Margarita si vous en faite.

-Bien, je vous apporte ça. »

Sans plus attendre, le barman s'éloigna laissant de nouveau le roux dans ses réflexions.

_**Au même instant **_

Sortant de chez lui, Grimmjow s'était changé. Après être passé sous leadouche et avoir discipliné ses cheveux d'un bon coup de gel et de peigne, il s'était habillé décontracté. Il avait donc enfilé une chemise noire s'ouvrant légèrement sur son torse musclé. Il avait un jean bleu foncé duquel pendait trois chaînettes et était cintré d'une ceinture noire. Autour de son cou, il avait mit sa chaîne. Chaîne qu'il ne mettait que les soirs où il voulait tirer son coup. Pour finir, il avait glissé dans ses cheveux une paire de lunette de soleil et mit des chaussures style converses noire. C'est ainsi qu'il devait se rendre dans le bar Soul Society.

Alors qu'il se rendait à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture, il vit qu'Ulquiorra y était appuyé. Quand il vit le bleuté venir vers son véhicule, il se redressa et fit vite savoir qu'il allait le suivre. Grimmjow le fit alors monter à bord et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent la route vers le centre-ville.

Après quelques minutes, le bleuté se gara et coupa le contacte. Tout le long du trajet, ni lui ni l'ébène n'avait échangé un mot. Ils descendirent alors du véhicule, que Jaggerjack ferma, et se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils entrèrent.

« Grimmjow, ton jouet est au bar, lâcha Ulquiorra sur un ton froid.

-Mon jouet ? Fit Grimmjow avec une moue interrogatrice. »

L'ébène pointa alors un jeune homme à la chevelure orangée. Les deux yeux turquoises s'écarquillèrent. Une grand sourire dont seul le bleuté avait le secret étira ses lèvres. Il se les lécha puis planta là Ulquiorra qui, après avoir soupiré, tourna les talons et sorti du bar.

De son côté, Ichigo était à son troisième verre. Ne tenant pas bien à l'alcool, il commençait doucement, mais sûrement à perdre pied. Le rouquin ne fit pas plus attention que ça quand quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui bien que son odeur lui soit assez familière. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres et de nouveau, après avoir vidé son verre, il fit signe au barman de revenir. Celui-ci s'avança vers l'orangé.

« Vous voulez encore quelque chose ?

-Ho... oui..., fit Ichigo, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je vais prendre une Vodka RedBull cette fois.

-Bien. Et vous monsieur, dit-il en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Même chose que les belles fesses qui sont à coté de moi, fit la voix rauque du nouveau venu. »

De nouveau, une fois qu'il eu fini de noter les commandes sur son carnet, le barman parti. Il fallu un moment à Ichigo avant de tilter. Cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette voix qui avait dit belles fesses. Cette voix qu'il connaissait. C'était pas celle de Grimmjow ? Perplexe, les deux pupilles ambrées se tournèrent sur la gauche pour se poser sur l'homme qui était à côté de lui. Le coeur du rouquin eu un raté.

« Ho »

Ce fut le seul mot d'Ichigo. Sa seule réaction aussi. A côté de lui, Grimmjow ricana un peu avant de passer son bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Celui-ci était déjà un peu éméché. A sa plus grande surprise, Kurosaki eu un doux frisson au contact du bleuté. Quand le barman revint, il paya son verre qu'il but presque d'une traite. Curieux de voir Ichigo avec un tel comportement, Grimmjow se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te met dans un tel état ? »

D'abord hésitant, le rouquin leva la tête du comptoir avant de la tourner vers le bleuté. Il soupira puis acquiesça.

« Bah... J'en ai marre que Kensei me suive comme si j'étais en danger. Puis il me fait peur. Je sais qu'il a un sale caractère vu que j'suis sorti avec... » Ichigo se stoppa, lançant un petit regard au bleuté puis repris. « Et puis Kensei me suit depuis plus d'une semaine. Et ... et... voilà. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow enleva son bras des épaules du rouquin. Alors comme ça Kensei Mugurama, un ennemi, suivait Ichigo ? Le bleuté serra les poings ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurosaki qui lui demanda pourquoi. Jaggerjack lui répondit pas et commanda une nouvelle fois prenant aussi un verre pour l'orangé qui lui sourit. Un sourire qui remua les tripes au bleuté.

Pendant plus de trois longues heures, Ichigo et Grimmjow parlèrent et rirent ensemble. Pour la première fois, le rouquin ne l'envoya pas bouler. A cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Mais en trois heures, Ichigo comme Grimmjow avaient bu. Et tout deux étaient ivre. Bien qu'Ichigo le soit plus que le bleuté, ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'inviter chez lui. Chose que la panthère ne refusa pas offrant au roux un sourire carnassier.

C'est donc ensemble que les deux hommes déambulèrent dans les rues, chacun ayant un bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Bousculant par-ci par-là les quelques passants qui étaient dans la rue à une heure si tardive. Certaines filles gloussaient à leur passage.

Après une bonne heure de marche pendant laquelle Ichigo s'était arrêté pour dire quelques conneries, et Grimmjow qui se stoppait aussi pour raffermir sa prise sur le rouquin afin qu'il ne tombe pas, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kurosaki. Mais le plus dure était à venir. Monter les escaliers... L'ascenseur était encore hors-service. Entre Ichigo qui avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire à chaque phrases du bleuté et ce dernier qui s'excitait et qui déclarait au rouquin qu'il voulait le prendre, de nombreux résidents de l'immeuble furent réveillés. Mais enfin, et surtout pour le bonheur de la panthère, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du serveur. Celui-ci eu un peu de mal à glisser la clef de la serrure, mais quand ce fut fait, Grimmjow ne se priva pas, il tourna la clef, ouvrit la porte, récupéra le petit objet et poussa l'universitaire sur son canapé.

Ichigo ne s'y était pas attendu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, il s'était retrouvé couché dans son canapé, Grimmjow le surplombant. Pendant un long moment, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. Ce fut le bleuté qui fit le premier geste. Il se pencha doucement vers le rouquin et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ichigo étouffa un hoquet de surprise et repoussa le bleuté avant de tourner la tête sur le côté afin d'éviter le regard de Grimmjow.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Ichigo.

-Je t'embrassais. J'ai envie de toi, fit alors Grimmjow. »

Oui, Grimmjow mourrait d'envie d'avoir le rouquin sous lui, nu, son visage ravagé par le plaisir. Ses joues rosées et ses yeux assombris par le désir. Son cœur cognant fortement sa poitrine, son souffle saccadé. Il voulait voir le corps d'Ichigo se cambrer à chaque mouvement qu'il ferait en lui. Il le voulait. Il le désirait. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Lentement, la panthère avança une main vers le visage du rouquin. Il la déposa contre sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête afin qu'il le regarde de nouveau. Quand les ambres furent plantés dans les deux prunelles turquoises de Jaggerjack, Ichigo se vit noyer dans deux océans bleu. En cet instant, le rouquin ne vit plus que deux grands yeux qui l'attirait.

Après ce qui semblait être plusieurs longues secondes, le bleuté refit une tentative. Il se pencha de nouveau vers le roux et de nouveau, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, Ichigo frémit. Il entoura alors de ses bras les larges épaules de Grimmjow. Celui-ci quémanda alors avec sa langue le passage vers la bouche du rouquin. L'étudiant accepta sans hésitation. Ainsi, leur langue commencèrent un ballet ou chacun des deux jeunes hommes voulait dominer. Mais bientôt, ils durent couper le contact pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ichigo se redressa alors, faisant se lever Grimmjow. Le rouquin fit de même, attrapa la main du bleuté et l'emmena tant bien que mal vers sa petite chambre. A cette vue, la panthère eu un sourire. Il le savait, si ce soir il arrivait à avoir Ichigo, il arriverait à l'avoir une autre fois aussi. Et à cette idée, le bleuté jubilait.

Doucement, l'universitaire coucha l'Espada sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur l'homme et se pencha afin de capturer ses lèvres. Directement, sa langue alla trouver sa compère pour de nouveau danser avec, excitant ainsi les deux hommes. Grimmjow, sans attendre, fit glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du rouquin qui frémit au contact chaud du bleuté sur sa peau. N'aimant pas être dominé dans le petit échange, Grimmjow changea les positions, se retrouvant à nouveau à surplomber Ichigo sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de l'orangé.

Lentement, le bleuté repoussa la bouche vorace d'Ichigo pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il lécha sensuellement le peau du rouquin, la suçotant de temps à autre et la mordillant. A ce contact, l'étudiant ne pouvait que soupirer de pur plaisir. La bouche du bleuté remonta alors vers l'oreille de son amant, léchant le lobe de son oreille et le mordillant. La panthère se redressa. Ses yeux turquoises balayèrent le visage légèrement rosée de l'universitaire. En voyant ce visage, le cœur du bleuté fit un saut dans sa poitrine.

A son tour, Ichigo se redressa, glissant son index sur le haut de la chemise du bleuté et le fit descendre. En voyant son petit jeu, Grimmjow grogna. Il ne voulait pas que le rouquin joue, il voulait qu'il se montre docile point barre. Continuant malgré les grognements de Grimmjow, Ichigo arrêta son index sur le premier bouton fermé du haut du bleuté. D'une extrême lenteur, il déboutonna la chemise de la panthère, dévoilant petit à petit sa musculature développée. Quand elle fut détachée, il se lécha la lèvre supérieur et se pencha vers le torse de son amant afin d'y déposer une chaîne de baiser aussi doux et excitant les uns que les autres. A son tour, Grimmjow enleva le haut de son compagnon.

Compagnon ? Non, pas encore. Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un amant d'un soir. Mais bientôt, il serait son amant, son compagnon de vie, de chambre, de tout. Bientôt, le rouquin partagera la vie du bleuté. Enfin, ça c'était ce que se disait Jaggerjack. Il voulait s'en persuader.

Bien décidé à montrer qui dominait et qui était dominé, Grimmjow poussa brusquement le rouquin sur le lit pour que, de nouveau, il soit couché. Le bleuté reprit alors ses caresses, s'attaquant au cou, tout en finissant par descendre sur le torse de l'orangé. Parsemant par-ci par-là quelques baisers sur la peau halée du plus jeune qui, sous les douces caresses de la panthère, se cambra. Voir cette réaction fit sourire l'Espada qui s'attaqua alors à un bouton de chair arrachant un soupire satisfait à l'universitaire. Il mordit le bout du rouquin, passant sa langue dessus, arrachant de ce fait un doux frisson de satisfaction mais aussi d'excitation au roux. Grimmjow allait le tuer, Ichigo en était certain. Celui-ci passa une main dans les cheveux bleu de son amant qui émit un grognement. Lâchant le téton du plus jeune, le sexta continua son exploration, descendant vers le nombril sur lequel il passa un coup de langue avant de descendre à nouveau tout en mordillant la peau doré de Kurosaki.

Un long sourire étira les lèvres du bleuté quand il se retrouva la tête entre les jambes pliées du rouquin. On pouvait facilement voir une bosse dans le pantalon du plus jeune. Sans pour autant enlever le bas d'Ichigo, Grimmjow posa un doigt sur cette bosse ce qui fit gémir l'orangé. Bientôt, la langue de Jaggerjack remplaça son doigt sur le tissu. A l'aide de ses mains, il déboutonna le pantalon de l'universitaire, l'abaissa un peu puis descendit le boxer du roux, dévoilant ainsi le sexe gonflé de Kurosaki. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du bleuté qui se les lécha. Il prit alors en main la virilité fièrement érigé de l'étudiant, faisant se balader son pouce sur tout son long, arrachant des plaintes au serveur. Ichigo gémit de nouveau quand ni une ni deux, Grimmjow avait englouti le membre prêt à exploser.

Grimmjow commença alors de lents vas-et-viens sur la hampe de chair de l'orangé qui émit un gémissement jouissif. S'il continuait, le bleuté ne se contrôlerait plus. La langue de celui-ci caressait le sexe de son amant, tandis que ses lèvres, de temps à autre, relâchait leurs pressions pour venir embrasser la virilité du plus jeune. Ichigo lui, tenait dans une main sa couverture, la serrant le plus possible alors que son autre main tenait fermement des cheveux bleus. Encore un peu, juste un peu, et il ne tiendrait plus.

« Grimm...jow, dit alors entre deux gémissements le plus jeune. Je vais... je vais... »

Levant ses yeux turquoises vers le roux, Grimmjow abandonna ses gestes pour venir de nouveau capturer les lèvres de son jeune amant qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, étouffant leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs de plaisir dans ce baiser torride et sensuel qu'ils s'offraient l'un l'autre. Penchant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, Grimmjow caressa la peau du plus jeune en descendant doucement le long de ses côtes, caressant ses reins pour venir titiller l'intimité de l'étudiant qui soupira de contentement.

Obligé de casser leur échange pour reprendre leur souffle, le bleuté enleva à son tour son pantalon suivit de prêt par son boxer. Il se remit ensuite tête entre les jambes du plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres. Doucement, avec un premier doigt, il pénétra l'intimité du roux qui souffla. Entre-temps, il s'était mit à embrasser activement la cuisse la plus proche de lui tout en faisant de doux vas-et-viens avec son autre main. Ensuite, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier contractant légèrement l'anneau de chair d'Ichigo. Puis le troisième arriva, faisant cambrer Kurosaki. Grimmjow commença alors à faire de lent mouvement de l'antre chaud de son amant tout en continuant ses gestes sur son membres.

Bientôt, quand le plus jeune fut assez préparé, et Grimmjow ne tenant presque plus en place, celui-ci retira ses doigts après avoir repéré la prostate d'Ichigo. Il plaça son membre devant l'entrée du rouquin et baissa ses yeux vers son visage où on pouvait voir son accord. Sans plus attendre, d'un coup sec, le bleuté pénétra l'étudiant qui émit un gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux furent bientôt assaillit par les larmes. Se penchant vers le visage crispé du plus jeune, Grimmjow déposa ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, allant chercher sa langue pour que la sienne et celle du rouquin recommencent à danser ensemble. Le bleuté se remit à caresser sensuellement et d'une douceur incroyable le corps légèrement bronzé d'Ichigo qui frissonnait à chaque mouvement du plus âgé. Après un moment, le rouquin passa ses bras dans le dos de son amant et y fit une petite tape. Ceci fut le signal. Et lentement, Jaggerjack se mit à bouger dans l'orangé qui griffa le dos de la panthère.

Au début, ce furent des plaintes qu'on entendit. Rapidement, ce furent de véritables gémissements de pur bonheur qui assaillirent l'appartement du plus jeune. Grimmjow s'était redressé, avait soulevé le bassin d'Ichigo qu'il tenait dans ses mains et donnait au rouquin de violents coups de reins. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait maintenant les deux jeunes hommes.

Le fait de voir le visage de son amant rougit par le plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'air ou pour gémir, ses cheveux roux plaqués sur son crâne et ses yeux ambré remplit de désir demandant toujours plus, et tout ceci sur un même visage, Grimmjow ne pouvait plus tenir. Encore un peu, juste un peu et il allait venir. Un tout petit peu.

Entre temps, alors que le bleuté lui donnait tant de plaisir, qu'il le regardait avec douceur bien que les coups qu'il lui donnait étaient violents, Ichigo en réclamait toujours plus. Encore et encore, il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Jaggerjack lui fasse l'amour de façon plus violente, et surtout plus rapidement. Le roux avait glissée une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe et y effectuait des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, son souhait fut exaucé. Le Sexta se mit à faire des coups beaucoup plus vite et de façon plus brutale aussi, arrachant des cris de bien être totale et de plaisir au plus jeune qui lâcha son propre membre pour se redresser et enlacer l'Espada.

C'est dans un râle rauque de plaisir et dans un gémissement que les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le matelas. Les deux haletaient, collés l'un contre l'autre. Instinctivement, Ichigo se poussa dans les bras musclé de Grimmjow qui s'était mit à côté de lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le portable d'Ichigo sonna, celui-ci ouvrit un oeil, vite suivit du deuxième. Il s'étira alors, puis se stoppa. Il y avait quelque chose à côté de lui, dans son lit. Lentement, très lentement, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et bientôt une grimace se mit en place sur son visage. A côté de lui se trouvait le pervers numéro un du Japon. L'homme qu'il détestait le plus, bien que celui-ci lui en fasse douter. Et ce pervers était dans son lit, nu.

Nu ?

Aussi lentement que ses gestes précédents, le rouquin souleva ses draps pour voir avec horreur que lui aussi était nu.

« Bordel ! C'est quoi cette connerie encore !? » hurla Kurosaki qui s'était levé d'un bon hors de son lit, réveillant au passage le bleuté qui grogna de mécontentement. Il n'appréciait pas être tiré de son sommeil par des cris semblables à ceux d'une adolescente. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, qu'il posa sur le visage rouge de colère d'Ichigo. Il n'avait pas l'air de super humeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow était hors de l'appartement, totalement déboussolé par les réactions du roux - qui s'était fait plus colérique qu'il ne l'avait cru - et la moitié de ses vêtements en mains. Et c'est dans un petit rire qu'il parti.

De son côté, Ichigo était retourné dans son lit. Il n'y croyait pas, il avait couché avec Jaggerjack. Il avait une douleur terrible qui lui tiraillait le bas du dos, l'obligeant à faire le moins de gestes possible. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle que très vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, son corps lui, s'en rappelait plus que bien. Il en redemandait. Il redemandait les caresses de Grimmjow.

Dans tout les cas, il n'irait pas travailler ce soir, c'était plus que certain. Puis, qui irait bosser avec une douleur infernal dans le bas du dos vous empêchant presque de marcher ?

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le soir où il avait ramené Grimmjow chez lui après s'être saoulé. Pendant cette semaine, il avait été à l'université toujours accompagné de Renji et n'avait pas croisé ni Kensei, ni le bleuté. Son ami avait proposé de faire quelques recherches sur le gris, chose qu'Ichigo avait tout de suite accepté. Du coup, Abarai ne s'était pas retenu et commença rapidement ses recherches.

« Ichi ! S'écria le rouge à l'apercevant.

-Ouais ?

-J'ai des infos intéressantes sur Kensei ! Commença-t-il. En faite, c'est un type bien !

-Pourquoi ? Il me harcèle limite !

-C'est un flic ! »

A ce moment là, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, eu un hoquet de surprise et son cerveau se mit en mode OFF. Alors que son camarade continuait à lâcher toutes ses informations à une vitesse mirobolante, Kurosaki lui, restait totalement hors service, laissant ainsi un beau vide au rouge qui le réveilla tôt fait après lui avoir donné un petit coup derrière la tête. Ce geste eu l'effet de faire sursauter l'orangé, qui tourna la tête vers Renji. Bien vite, il devint blafard.

« Heu... Ichi ça va mec ?

-Je... Tu es certain qu'il est... qu'il est... flic ? Balbutia Ichigo.

-Ouaip ! Lui même m'l'a dit et m'a montré son badge et tout ! S'écria le rouge de façon enthousiaste.

-Sois pas si enthousiaste abruti ! J'le suis pas moi !

-Pourquoi ? »

Là, il était non seulement scotché, mais en plus de ça, il était désarçonné. C'était parce qu'il était flic que Kensei était parti du jour au lendemain sans rien dire ? C'était à cause de son métier qu'il ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles ? C'était parce qu'il... il était... policier ? Mais, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne savait pas lui-même que son ''amant'' était un agent de police ? Puis, pouvait-il toujours dire que Mugurama était toujours son amant ? Il ne l'avait certes pas quitté, mais il était parti... Mais s'il voulait récupérer Ichigo, celui-ci avait l'impression d'être un objet. Puis, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le matin où, à son réveil ,il avait vu le bleuté à côté de lui. Et surtout, qu'ils étaient nu tout les deux.

Son heure de cours passa alors que sa tête était de nouveau remplie de questions. Par chance, il n'avait que son cours de droit. Il sorti donc de l'amphithéâtre, blanc comme un linge, Renji à ses côtés. D'un petit coup sur le bras, celui-ci lui fit vite savoir qu'il allait draguer vu la tête qu'il tirait. Le rouquin continua donc un moment seul avant de s'arrêter et se s'adosser au mur puis de se laissé glisser jusqu'au sol et de fixer celui-c, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol qu'il se mit à observer.

« Tu as l'air songeur Ichi'... »

Dans un premier temps, le dénommé Ichi hocha la tête puis soupira, toujours en fixant le béton. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts, soupira de nouveau, s'étendit et leva la tête. Il étouffa un : Oh, que son interlocuteur entendit très bien. L'interlocuteur en question s'installa à côté de l'orangé qui le regardait, toujours aussi surpris, puis baissa la tête, fixant de nouveau le trottoir.

« Kensei...,souffla le rouquin, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir, lâcha le gris avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, pourquoi je peux pas ? Demanda Mugurama d'une petite voix.

-Si bien-sûr. C'est vrai que tu es flic ?

-Ouais, j'ai infiltré les Gillians pour mettre la main sur les Espada ! Mais surtout sur ce connard de Sexta !

-L'Espada ? Murmura Ichigo. Le Sex...ta... Hein !

-Quoi ? Tu les connais ?

-Quoi !? Non, je ... non. »

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le plus jeune fixait toujours le sol, alors que le gris déposait ses yeux onyx sur la peau hâlée du rouquin. Il était si beau. C'était fou d'être aussi désirable ! Le policier finit par se relever puis fit face à Ichigo, qui releva la tête pour le fixer.

« J'y vais Ichi.

-Ha.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi... je crois. »

Après ces mots, l'étudiant rebaissa les yeux. Kensei fit alors demi-tour et partit, vite engloutit par la foule qui déambulait dans la rue.

Après un petit moment, l'universitaire se releva et rentra chez lui, la tête de nouveau pleine de questions qui n'auront sans aucun doutes, aucunes réponses...

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Comme à son habitude, il alla dans sa cuisine, se prépara un thé, mangea à vitesse grand V un bol de céréales ( Chocapic ! ) puis fila dans sa salle de bain où il prit une douche qui finit de le réveiller. Une fois sa douche finie, son corps essuyé, il mit sa serviette autour de sa taille et alla dans sa chambre où il s'habilla et où il prépara son sac de travail.

Quand ce fût fini, il se rendit dans son salon où il trouva son portable. Portable qu'il prit et alluma. Il reçut cinquante appels manqués. Cinquante... Cinquante ! Mais c'était énorme ! Pourquoi Renji l'aurait appelé cinquante fois ?! Il soupira et déposa son portable sur sa table basse avant de finir affalé dans son canapé. De là, il fixa son horloge, attendant avec impatience que l'heure d'aller bosser arrive.

Quand l'heure arriva, l'universitaire se précipita pour prendre son sac et quitter son appartement pour rejoindre le bas de l'immeuble. Là, Renji l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo fronça les sourcils puis commença à marcher en direction de son lieu de travail.

Pendant tout le trajet vers le snack, le rouge lui décrivit comment était sa nouvelle petite copine. Cheveux vert, yeux gris, belle, grosse poitrine. Quand ils arrivèrent au Gotei13, le rouquin eu un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant au comptoir Grimmjow avec une assiette devant lui, l'air songeur. Il passa derrière lui et alla se changer dans les vestiaires puis se plaça devant le bleuté qui touillait toujours dans son repas en poussant un ou deux soupirs.

« Tu dors ? »

Cette petite phrase fit relever sa tête à Grimmjow qui fit un petit sourire faisant rougir légèrement Kurosaki. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Il était... beau ! Non ! Magnifique même ! Le serveur secoua sa tête, le giflant mentalement.

« Nan, j'pensais à toi ! Lâcha la panthère. »

Ichigo sentit aussitôt ses joues le brûler. C'était pas possible ça, comment arrivait-il à allumer un véritable incendie chez lui aujourd'hui alors qu'avant, il ne faisait rien ? Était-ce à cause de ce soir là ?

« Ho... et bien pense à autre chose et fini ton assiette.

-Tu la fini avec moi, Berry ?  
-Pa...pardon !?

-J'ai dit t..

- C'quoi ce Berry ?

- Surnom affectif pour m'avoir donné ma plus belle nuit la dernière fois ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec un ton moqueur. »

Le rouquin fit alors dos à l'Espada et s'enfuit dans les cuisines. Il lui avait offert sa plus belle nuit... Il avait donc réellement couché avec lui. Bien qu'il ait eu un mal de dos énorme, Ichigo s'était persuadé que c'était autre chose, et là, Grimmjow confirmait ses craintes. Il soupira alors, ressortit comme si de rien n'était puis parti prendre quelques commandes.

L'orangé finit par rejoindre Jaggerjack qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Dis, le Sexta chez l'Espada, c'est qui ? Demanda curieusement Ichigo en se rappelant les mots de Kensei.

-Moi pourquoi ? J't'intéresse ?

-Quoi... non pas possible... »

Il sorti ses mots là puis rejoignit à grandes enjambées les vestiaires. Pourquoi Kensei en avait après lui ? Pourquoi un flic le poursuivait !?

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le banc et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Alors comme ça, Mugurama voulait mettre la main sur le gars avec qui il avait passé une nuit. Le gars avec qui il commençait à s'entendre. Il n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi ce policier qui avait tant de charme et qui avait réussi à lui faire tourner la tête devait courir après un membre d'un gang qui n'avait peut-être rien fait ?! C'était insensé !

Après s'être calmé un peu, il retourna auprès de Renji qui le regarda inquiet. De son côté, la panthère semblait elle ainsi inquiète tout en étant amusée par le comportement du rouquin. Il ressemblait à cet instant à un gros chat ne sachant pas quelle position adopter pour dormir. Le voir réagir comme ça était assez marrant pour le bleuté.

Quand le service d'Ichigo se termina et qu'il fut changer, il quitta le snack, tête basse sous le regard interrogateur de son ami mais aussi de l'homme qui avait été son amant d'un soir.

_J'dois lui dire que mon... copain est un flic qui l'cherche ou pas ? Puis pourquoi copain !? J'suis pas son petit ami bordel ! Kurosaki, reprends toi !_

Il ne savait pas où il en était. Devait-il aller dire à Grimmjow que Kensei Mugurama était un flic au cheveux gris, aux yeux onyx et qu'il avait infiltré les Gillians pour lui mettre la main dessus ? Devait-il le lui dire ou le laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale et donc risquer de le voir un jour derrière les barreaux ?

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il devait se sortir toute cette histoire de la tête ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow au Gotei, il ne lui arrivait que des choses assez bizarre comme par exemple, le retour soudain de Kensei. Kensei qui avait débarqué un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Insensé ! Voilà ce qu'est cette histoire !

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les différentes rues pour rejoindre son appartement, Ichigo eu la sensation d'être suivit. Quand il se tourna vers la vitre d'un magasin, pour ensuite lancer quelques regards par-ci par-là, il vit bien que ce n'était pas qu'une sensation. Il était bel et bien suivit ! Et pas par n'importe qui. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on était pris en filature par trois hommes baraqué à en faire peur à plus d'un, capuche rabattu sur la tête.

Alors pris de panique, le rouquin se mit à courir, bousculant les quelques passants restant dans la rue à une heure si tardive. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, les trois hommes commencèrent à le courser. Et une fois à la hauteur de l'universitaire, un des trois inconnus le plaqua contre un mur, serrant alors sa gorge avec une de ses mains. Ce même inconnu se pencha vers lui pour venir chuchoter à son oreille.

« Si on te voit encore avec un membre de l'Espada, on te descend sur place !,cracha l'homme. Pigé !?

-O...Oui, balbutia le roux. »

Après ce petit mot, les ''agresseurs'' d'Ichigo disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé. De nouveau prit de panique à l'idée d'être suivit, il se dirigea chez lui à grandes enjambées et s'y enferma. C'était l'air de rien flippant !

* * *

_**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**_

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre était comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Ho puis, je remercie ma petite Imoto-chan ( Soso-Kum ) qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre pendant l'absence de ma bêta !


End file.
